


Stefan and Bonnie - Everything was quiet until she got back

by golden_kleo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kleo/pseuds/golden_kleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was hopeless. She was ruthless. Everything and everyone was at stake now. To kill or not to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things Change At NIght

Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

\- Stefan – said a voice rough and determinate like a lightning

\- Stay the hell away from me! – Stefan said while stepping away from the Salvatore's fireplace

\- I've changed! I-I can prove you that! – the person kept

\- No more Bonnie! Stop, enough with your filthy lies. I DON'T WANT YOU HERE – Stefan did not hesitate in backing her down. Stefan was tired of Bonnie's consistent lies and schemes but mostly, he was tired of her killings. She wasn't just a being naturally programmed to feed from vampires and vampires only. She wasn't only that. Bonnie had become an emotionless killer who had put "The Ripper of Monterrey" to shame. Therefore, she was secretly feared not only by vampires but also by humans. Bonnie was a thief now, that robbed and slaughtered ten cities in row just in the first two months just because.

\- Stefan just hear me out. I'm begging you!- she said with tears streaming down her face yet, the youngest Salvatore didn't give in. "It's another fucking act!" he thought - Just GO! - he yelled almost loosing his mind. And just like that Bonnie turned to a raging bitch.

\- If it was Katherine here i bet you'd fucking listen to her! - with that said, Stefan's temper blew and he grabbed Bonnie by her neck but, once she was naturally prepared to fight a vampire in her worst day, adding the fact that she was a pro serial killer, she easily punched him on his belly and laid him on the floor with one kick. Although, Stefan reached for her heart, pressuring it, with one hand and , with the other, pulled her hair and now, he was on top of her belly making it even harder, for Bonnie, to breathe.

\- You don't get to come here, start saying shit like that and simply walk away. So, you better get the fuck out or I swear I'll rip your miserable heart apart! - Stefan said that with his eyes turning red and the veins around them were enhanced, then, his fangs came out. In that moment, Bonnie felt a sudden rage taking control of her body. She felt deceived because she thought that Stefan, of all people, would hear her out but, sadly, no, he didn't. He was useless now that he was no longer willing to cede to his feelings for her. Therefore, Bonnie wouldn't make him do what he wanted him to. Clearly, Stefan was a loose end now so, she had to put plan b in motion.

\- I'll go then - said Bonnie. Stefan let her go and by the time she was at the door, she said - Hope's a bitch and I've learned that from the worst way.

Stefan kept his raging gaze on her until she was nowhere near the boarding house after, he vamped to his room and called Damon

\- You're interrupting my drink - said Damon with boredom filling his voice

-Pep up Damon, she's back - Stefan said

\- Oh shit - Damon replied and hung up the phone

"By now, Stefan must have told Damon I was in town, time to make a move" Bonnie thought. Ten minutes passed and she saw Damon leaving the bar with his most favorite outfit: black jeans and shirt and black leather jacket combined with leather boots.

\- So did you find boring killing vampires or did you just miss me too damn much? - Damon asked with a playful tone.

\- Or maybe, I'll rip this town apart - replied Bonnie imitating Damon's tone

\- Why are you here Bonnie? - asked Damon looking suspicious

\- Soul searching, loneliness, homesickness, etc - kept Bonnie with the same tone - Mostly, I'm here for business. I WANT SOMETHING.

\- What?! A new type of vampire blood? You'll be disappointed - said Damon looking more curious about what she wanted

\- Well, I might try yours. Oh wait, maybe I'll take it from Elena's neck. That sounds yummier. - said Bonnie in a daring tone now, shaking, once, her shoulders - You know I would.

\- What are you looking for? - asked Damon, changing the subject.

This change made Bonnie narrow her eyes a bit for a quick second yet, she rapidly went straight to the point

\- Are you interested in help?

\- Yeah, sure. Whatever you need me to find - said Damon feeling very confident of himself

\- Fine - "This is being too easy" Bonnie thought - Prove it. I want you to kill Elijah

\- What?! I can't do that! - Damon argued

\- Humm, noted. Bye then. - said Bonnie walking away from Damon. A few seconds later, the eldest Salvatore regained his posture. "Dammit! I cannot believe this"

\- I'll do it! - he yelled though he knew Bonnie could hear him even if if he had whispered. He was showing her he was trustworthy - I'll kill Elijah!

\- You had your time plus, you don't seem to be... useful

\- Hey, you only gave me like ten seconds! I can't make a decision inn ten secs! - he replied

\- You said "Whatever you need me to find" remember? - she said imitating the quotation marks with her tiny fingers - You hesitated and I don't really have time for that shit Damon

\- Find and kill are two different things Bonnie - said Damon

\- Since when for you, you've been totally brainwashed by the Gilbert girl. So sad. It has been 1 minute now and you're still debating yourself. I'll find this by myself. You have an awful night Damon, send my compliments to Klaus.

 


	2. Troubled Night

Hey guys, i hope you have a great reading. Comments are ALWAYS welcome either they are either if they're complimenting or not. Let me know what you think, it'd mean so much to me. XOXO, :) Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

\- What? Bonnie! I've—Damon said but she didn't take too much of her time to disappearing as soon as she realized that Damon wasn't a good choice either. Though, something did seem weird on that pep talk she had with him. He knew she was back, that was pretty obvious, but it looked like he was almost begging to help her. "Maybe, he acted like that out of insanity or curiosity which are both possible hint but not as good for Damon. It has to be something strong, since everything was ok with Stefan, it'd only had to do with bloody Elena, of course!". Damon would no anything for that girl just because he loved her. LOVE. It was strange, no, silly, the fact that people would actually believe in a bunch of crap just to justify some of their actions. Not so long ago, she had been one of those delusional who believed that love was amazing. Five months ago precisely. Back then, she was completely and totally in love and in those long gone moments, she felt like the Earth was back on its axes and everything was right in her life. She had friends that loved her who were pretty much stated as her prime family, she also had an amazing boyfriend whom she spent a lot of her quality time. But, most of all, Mystic Falls was, finally, supernaturally, quiet.

That was all gone now, she couldn't tell the difference between her old life and a blurt, metaphorically speaking. She was different. Changed into someone better and though she lost a lot, she did not care because that moment she was living, was one of the biggest of her life.

FIVE MONTHS AGO

The Grill

\- So, what are you saying Caroline? - asked Elena

\- Matt is so crushing on Bonnie! - the blonde vampire whispered so as to no one would listen

\- That's insane Caroline! He knows that Bonnie is spoken for like crystal clear - replied the young brunette

\- Yeah, that's the point Elena. I think he's hurting whenever he's around her cause he knows he can't be with her. *Sighs* I feel bad for him - said Caroline

\- Okay, so now I have an insane best friend! You are overreacting Care, I noticed that he's been down but I do think that he just needs some space - said Elena

\- He needs BONNIE and don't you try to fight me on this Elena Gilbert. You know in your heart that I'm right and I'm telling you HEADS WILL ROLL

PRESENT

Klaus' Mansion

\- Did she said something? - asked Klaus

\- She told me she was looking for something - replied Damon

\- Yeah you already said that. Let me rephrase: Did she said something else?

\- Oh we did not reveal too much about our secret agendas on our first date - said Damon

\- Do you think this is a joke to me? I. WANT. THAT. GIRL. DEAD! - yelled Klaus

\- What?! No, no fucking way! This is Bonnie we're talking about not one of your freak show hybrids! - yelled Caroline

\- Okay let's calm down a bit. We won't do any good if we're fighting each other - said Stefan

\- Who the hell does he think - Caroline's ring tone interrupted her upcoming insult to Klaus. She was about to ignore it but as soon as she saw Matt's name on her android's screen, she quickly answered it - Hi Matt, we have a problem

\- Well add this one to the list: Bonnie's here - said Matt

\- What?! You've gotta be kidding me! Wait a sec - Caroline put her phone on speaker mode - Fill me in now

\- I heard some chicks saying that a girl named Bonnie was nominated prom queen - Matt said

\- She barely arrived and she already wants the crown? So not you Bennett - said Damon

\- That's not all. I talked with Sheriff Forbes and she told me that Bonnie is part of the council membership and this prom bullshit is nothing but a facade to keep an eye on each councils member at school. She's threatening their kids - kept Matt

\- That girl needs some serious torture. What the bloody hell does she wants? - said Klaus

\- I don't know but pretty soon it'll be global knowledge - said Damon leaving the house

\- I'll accompany you - said Klaus

\- Okay Matt, if you know something tell us - said Stefan

When Caroline hung up the phone, she kept looking at Stefan, as if he had done something really wrong, with her arms crossed.

\- What?! - asked Stefan looking confused

\- What?! What do you mean "what"? When Klaus said he'd kill Bonnie you just stood there. Didn't make any kind of move whatsoever to stop him, it was like you didn't care anymore! - accused the young vampire

\- I do Caroline, but it is time for Bonnie to stop acting like a raging bitch or things will get complicated for her - he said

Now, it was her turn to stand there without moving any muscle, she was simply standing in Klaus' living room with her jaw open. She couldn't believe that he had said that about the girl she knew since kindergarten. That couldn't be really her. There was no way.

\- You just have to move on and accept the fact that she's gone or else you'll be trapped in Bonnie's lies - he said walking away.

Soon, Caroline cleared her head leaving whatever feelings she had for Bonnie aside and started making a plan: first, she was going to talk with her mom in order to track Bonnie's movements since she was in Mystic Falls; afterwards, she was going to meet Matt at The Grill so that she could compel the girls who claimed to know what Bonnie was up to; finally, she was going to have that so long conversation with her former best friend. "It's gonna be fine, stop being such a pussy!" thought Caroline before leaving the house


	3. Troubled Night - Part 2

**Hey guys, new chapter is up! I hope you like it, let me know what you think! As always, comments are welcome! Enjoy and may love be with you all! XOXO :) Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**

\- And why would she do that? She's immortal, why would she run? - wondered Klaus

\- Who knows, this is a dead end. - said Damon leaving The Grill with Klaus while Matt stayed at the storage room alone

\- Shit, shit, shit! - he shouted while punching the door - Not again, not again, not again!

\- Dude, what the hell? - asked one of the employees - Knock it off! Table 5 is waiting for the order

\- Sorry, I was... hmm... I'll be there in five - said Matt

\- You better - said the employee

Matt took two more minutes thinking about everything and about anything at the same time, his head was spinning. When he saw Bonnie, he thought it was another nightmare but then, when he checked for the second time, she was still there smiling and looking at him then he heard some chicks saying shit about Bonnie's return to Mystic Falls. The busboy thought he was going mad so, he decided to call Caroline. WORST IDEA EVER cause he got the confirmation, the "yes" to his demons that he didn't want to get. Matt shook his head as many time as possible but, unfortunately, damage was done. "Everything's fucked up" Vicky used to say and now, it really was. The memory of his dead sister brought Matt back from his thoughts to reality.

\- Table 5's request - said Matt

\- Here you go - said the employee

When Matt came to the table 5, he put the Greek salad accompanied with iced tea as well as the account.

\- Sorry for the delay, I had... an unforeseen. How can I make it for you? - he politely asked

The girl raised her head and, in that moment, Matt's body froze. She smiled at him and his head was spinning, again.

\- Bonnie? - he asked - I... How did you... Why... I thought you left - Matt said struggling to find the right words to say

\- Hi, you seem lost Matt - said Bonnie smiling - It's been a while since we last talked. Sit, please

-I'm working Bonnie - said Matt walking away from the girl he used to know. Not wanting to be rejected again, Bonnie went after Matt.

\- Matt, I just wanna talk with you. It's kinda important - said Bonnie

\- Sorry Bon, no can do

\- After work maybe? I need you... I need my friend - she kept

\- We're not friends anymore Bon you made sure of that, moreover I don't really want to be friends with you ever again. Matt walked away leaving Bonnie angry and humiliated, for the second time on that night. "Fuck! Oh, I'll get to you Matt, you know I will. It's a matter of time" she thought

The Salvatore Boarding House

\- So what's that business partnership she's talking about? - asked Stefan while throwing knives to the living room wall

\- No idea, that's when you come in Stef - said Damon

\- Uh, no. I just had a fight with her yesterday. Literally. So that won't work. Here's a thought: why don't you ask Klaus to help you out? You two have been so close lately - said Stefan with a playful tone

\- Uuhh exes fight, gotta love them. As for your suggestion, Klaus cannot know about this

\- Why? - asked Stefan

\- Leverage - replied Damon

\- What are you up to? - asked Stefan looking suspicious

\- We haven't heard from Elena or Elijah for two months and every time we have a lead on something, Klaus compels us to be his little bitches. I've got enough of that. When I get whatever Bonnie's looking for, I can use it against her. Simple. - explained Damon

\- To do what? You can't give her whatever she wants and say "hey, I want you to get the fuck off. Deal?" - argued Stefan

\- Oh brother, you lack of intelligence is REALLY annoying. She wants an Original but we can't really have that Original dead can we? So, we get her a better one. - said Damon

\- And we get rid of two fucking problems - concluded Stefan

\- Voilá. Stefan, she mentioned Elena when I talked with her. She looked suspicious - said Damon

\- At least she has no idea that Elena's with Elijah in somewhere looking for Katherine - said Stefan


	4. The Return

**Happy reading, enjoy Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**XOXO :)**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE**

\- Bonnie's back, we have to go - said Elena grabbing her phone to book a flight to Atlanta

\- No, we have to keep looking for Katherine! - replied Elijah

\- Fuck Katherine! If we have to put our plan in motion!

\- More reasons to stay Elena, I will not put what I've discovered so far in jeopardy just because you're homesick! - said Elijah - If you want to leave, I will not stop you but remember once you're there, you're by yourself

\- Fine - when Elena was about to leave, she turned around, went towards Elijah, placed her hand on his cheek and said - If Katherine wanted to help as she said she would she would have helped already - then she left leaving Elijah, clearly troubled, standing on the street.

* * *

Seven hours later, Elena arrived Mystic Falls, she had planned first to meet everyone at the Salvatore after she had picked her luggage. Whilst she was waiting, Elena swam in her memories about how many times she had passed through that airport with her parents when they would go on family vacations. And all of a sudden, Elena found herself drowned in her memories, lots of the, sum she didn't even know she had. One stood out, it wasn't a good memory, but still, it was the last she had about her once called best friend

*MEMORY*

There was a crushing silence in Bonnie's room except for the sound of two heartbeats, Matt's and Bonnie's. That heavy silence broke as soon as Elena entered the room to see Matt, Caroline and Damon beside the bed.

\- What happened? - asked Elena placing her hand on Bonnie's face

\- It's happening. Expression is taking the best of her Elena - answered Matt

\- Well, give her some blood, call a witch or I-I don't know j-j-just DO SOMETHING! - yelled Elena

\- She's not going to... - said Damon shaking his head to make his point

\- NO! I will not stand by while you let her die! - she then looks at the corner where Stefan is - What about you? Are you going to let her die? Stefan says nothing, he just gets up, gives Bonnie one look and then leaves

The long-haired brunette stands there for one second, incredulous, after she looks at Caroline for some explanation

\- He's been like this all day - said Caroline - Obviously, he's not dealing too well with this situation. Neither of us are

\- All day?! That means she's been like this... Why am I just finding about this now? And why haven't you done anything? - asked Elena

\- We did Elena, she's not responding to anything - said Damon - Her pulse is getting weaker and weaker as we speak and there's nothing we can do to change it. WE TRIED EVERYTHING. WE FAILED

\- We'll find a way. We always do - said Elena while dialing the phone number of Bonnie's mom

*END OF MEMORY*

\- Elena! I didn't know you were back in town - said Sheriff Forbes

\- Yeah, it was a last-minute thing - she said grabbing her luggage

\- Bonnie's the reason of your return isn't she?

\- *sighs* Caroline told me she was threatening the council members. Do you know what she's been up to?

\- Damon, Stefan and Klaus are still trying to figure that out but you know Bonnie, it's not like she's telling us want we want to know

\- Well I guess that's gonna have to change. _We_ happen to know the perfect guy to make Bonnie spill the beans - Elena said raising her right eyebrow and grinning.

* * *

Matt's House

3 days since Bonnie arrived. 3 days he's been tormented by that evil queen. 3 days he couldn't sleep an entire night without waking up either on the woods or he'd wake up all sweaty and shaking. He wasn't ready to go on that road again. No way. When he arrived, he saw her at the porch waiting for him

\- You're late - Bonnie said getting closer to Matt trying to give him a kiss on his cheek but he pushed her away.

\- Get a life and stop tormenting mine - he said while unlocking the door, when he got in he was about to close the door when Bonnie stopped him

\- I don't have a place to stay Matt. Would you like us to be roommates?

\- I'd rather choke myself - he replied trying to close the door but, once again, she stopped him, and then, she entered in the house.

\- Pity, you are soooo fucking hot! Now, you either do what I want or you'll meet Vicky and Jeremy. Oh! Maybe I'll turn you into... me and we both know you wouldn't like that and neither would your dearest dead mommy. P.S.: sorry I killed her but she was a totally waste - Matt's face was filled with rage - Oh, too soon

\- Fuck you! - Matt yelled having a hard time controlling his emotions

\- Will you do it me? - Bonnie asked getting closer to Matt, licking her lips. Matt tried to stay focused but he couldn't help that he did think Bonnie looked _nice_ in her leather pants and a tank top - Have you lost your words? - she whispered in Matt's ear

\- I just want you gone! - he said with the feeling that sounded like a totally lie. He knew it was a lie. He couldn't help but feeling attracted by the girl in front of him. "She's beautiful. Stop it you ass, she's not Bonnie!". Yet, he couldn't convince his male parts that were pressuring his zipper and were burning for some action.

\- Really?! You should learn how to control yourself Matty. Who knows, some people might get you body language... all wrong - she said - So, _can_ _I stay here_?

\- What's in it for me? - he asked looking suspicious - Obviously, you're not looking for just a roommate

\- Other than sex? - Bonnie asked teasing him - Let's say I can give you something you REALLY want

\- Last time I checked, you still couldn't bring people back from the dead so I don't think you can help me

\- Well, I can help you find your daddy, if you're interested of course

\- Bullshit, Rixon's gone!

\- Uh-uh, I happen to know otherwise. In fact, sources told me he was still alive and well, the problem is: he knows how to hide

\- And what do you want to do with him?

\- Business. But to find him, I need you to be on my side Matt. No turning back - Matt took a few seconds to answer but since his dad left them, he sworn that he'd find him and ask why he did what he did. There was a chance that Bonnie was lying but in the back of his mind he hoped she wasn't.

\- Fine, I'll do it. No turning back - said Matt, serious

\- Good. Are you familiar with the Larson?

\- Kind of, why?

\- I want you to give me their medallion. I have big plans for you Matt.


	5. The Guest

**As always, i hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

**XOXO, :)**

###  **Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

The next day...

The Salvatore Library

\- What the hell were you thinking by returning to Mystic Falls? - asked Damon

\- Bonnie's here so I had to get back Damon - replied Elena

\- Well don't you think you should've waited a bit more because you being here makes I don't know... YOU on the top of her killings list?

\- It's not like that Damon

\- It IS like that Elena. Bonnie is not the same, she'd kill you without blinking and we surely don't need that - said Stefan

\- What we need is to find a way to kill her - said Klaus

\- Seriously, I'm gonna rip your fucking heart if you begin with that shit again Klaus - threatened Caroline

\- For now we need a plan. We need to get into her mind and search what she's really here for - said Elena - I've got Elijah looking for Katherine and if there's really something out there that Bonnie wants, we have to get it no matter what. And I know how to do that.

\- What do you mean "what she's really here for"? - asked Klaus suspiciously

\- Nothing - said Damon

\- She's looking for something, that's why she's back - explained Caroline

\- And why am I just finding about this NOW? - yelled Klaus

\- Well, you're kind of... gossipy, no offense, and we didn't want the word to spread out - said Damon

Klaus grabbed Damon by his neck, took his ring off and put Damon in front of the window then, Stefan stopped Klaus.

\- What you doing? You mad? - Elena said

\- He provoked me. Who the hell does he think he is? I'm the KING!

\- King my ass! - Caroline said. Klaus looked furiously at her and asked - And how are we supposed to know what the bloody Bonnie wants?

\- We have someone in the inside - Elena said, smiling

\- Who? - Stefan and Klaus asked at the same time

\- Matt - Elena answered

\- Really, the busboy? - Damon argued

\- Yea, she's never going to misdoubt that he's on our side! - Elena said

\- And why is that?

\- Because he LOVES her! - In that moment, awkwardness filled the room.

\- Whatever, we just need to assure that you stay hidden - said Stefan, changing the subject

\- Oh, no, I will not be in-house arrest! - Complained Elena - I'm not Anne Frank!

\- Bonnie can't know you're here - said Damon

\- Hmm... I already do. I really hope my invitation got lost in the mail - Bonnie said while playing with her necklace - You really should lock your doors, who knows what the wind might bring in - she said ironically, then she finally looked at Elena - Oh, hi Elena, I _almost_ forgot you were here. Welcome back.

The whole room froze while Bonnie was full of joy watching each one of them shaking with fear, except Klaus.

\- Long time no see Elena, it's been a while since we last talked - said Bonnie getting closer to her

\- You're a hard one to reach - defended Elena

\- Let's go straight to the point shall we? - said Klaus - WHAT DO YOU WANT?

\- God, calm down you hybrid, I'm having a pep talk over here. I... want to... make things right

\- Bullshit Bonnie, get what the hell you want and get the fuck off - said Stefan

\- Ough Stefan, that was harsh - Bonnie said giving pat chest

\- Fess up Bonnie, no one wants you here. The less time you're here, the best

\- Oh I see, are you mad at me because Matt is my new bff or is it because you never got over the fact that I dumped you and now you finally get to see why Elena, Katherine and myself left you: cause you're nothing but a fucking blood addict - said Bonnie. Stefan grabbed her by her neck and staked her with an iron stick. Being strong as she is, Bonnie pulled the stake out and pierced it through Stefan's stomach, he yelled and laid on the floor. Damon was about to help his brother but Bonnie got in the way.

\- Don't. You. Dare - she threatened. Damon gave her his raging gaze.

\- You don't have to be like this Bonnie! - said Caroline

\- Yes I do Caroline, it's in my nature, I didn't choose this, you and Elena did

\- We were trying to save your life! - replied Elena

\- Trying to save my life?! You were the one who convinced me it was okay to bring Caroline's mom back after Katherine killed her just because she wanted the cure for God knows what! You didn't want to accept the fact that I was dying so, you decided to trust a random which that you didn't know and guess what happened? She turned me into... _this_ so, yeah, I _have_ to be mean. No, this is who I am now and I kinda like it

\- So, if you like it, why all the revenge and hate? - asked Klaus - Didn't you have nothing better to do?

\- Oh, I did. But I can see clear now, I lost my family due to save your lives so I have the right to be pissed man

\- Stop being sentimental - said Damon

\- I'm not Damon but I can see clearer, now that I'm not full of emotions and all, how you guys screwed up my human life! You _**abused me, destroyed me and killed me**_ just to save that one! - she said pointing to Elena - You're right Stefan, I don't want truces, _I want you all_ dead. - She went towards the door but, instead, she turned around and added - P.S.: You might not hold on your hope on Katherine to find the witch that turned me - Damon and Stefan looked uneasy; they didn't expect Bonnie to know that Elijah was looking for Katherine - Don't look so nervous, of course I knew you would try to contact Katherine so that she could help you find the witch that turned me, since she knows everything about everything. I bet you wanted to convince the witch to put me back to _**normal**_ right? You should know this: I killed her - With that said, Bonnie left.

* * *

 **Question:** **What do you think about Bonnie's behavior? Do you think Bonnie's means justify the ends? Are you with her or against her?**


	6. Flashback - Part 1

**I've noticed that i haven't disclaimed any of my previous chapters so DISCLAIM DISCLAIM DISCLAIM!**

**I am soooo sorry and embarrassed that i actually took this long to update this story but the truth is that i kinda of lost my muse and no matter how hard i tried i got nothing so after re-reading the story, i came up with this chapter and good news: I GOT MY MUSE BACK! yayyy! lol. So, i thought it'd be really important to go back and see what happened and why (and answer some questions and ask other ones) and how it affected the present.**

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed, favorited, follow and read my story so THANK YOU! If you have any questions or doubts feel free to pm me! And if you feel like the story is getting predictable or boring please tell me!**

**I hope you enjoy! May happiness guide you all**

**xoxo :)**

* * *

Flashback - Part 1

**Mystic Falls, Virginia - Five Months Ago**

It was a regular boring Monday and everybody hates Mondays, Bonnie liked to think she was the head of the "I Officially Hate Mondays" club which motto was "if Monday had a face, I'd punch it". They only existed to make students feel sorry for themselves and to make them feel like they had their period but today, Bonnie welcomed the most hated day of the week with a big smile. "Today's gonna be awesome!" the teenager thought, with Nina Simone Feeling Good playing on her iPhone, she watched herself closely in the mirror. Her lips were puffy and slightly pink, her cheeks had the same caramel tone and - her favorite feature - her green eyes were shinning like rays of sun, her chocolate curls were longer, they almost reached her waist actually and though she was really proud of them, she wanted to go with a different vibe today so, she decided to straighten her hair. Like a switch, Bonnie decided to finally give some use to the makeup kit Caroline had given her. "Hmm... a little makeup doesn't hurt anyone". Bonnie didn't feel like wearing some jeans and some random t-shirt, _no, she didn't want to wear that at all_ therefore, she decided to go with a purple dress, with no sleeves, a little above the knee-length. Feeling good about herself for the first time in a while, a long fucking while, she picked her purse and her books and raced down the stairs.

\- Morning dad! - she said giving her dad a kiss on his cheek, then she grabbed a toast and headed towards the door - Bye!

\- Wait, wait! Why are you so cheery? It's _Monday_ Bonnie - he asked narrowing his eyes while getting closer to his daughter

\- I... well... you know... girl's stuff - she said but her father did not believe a word and suddenly, he opened his eyes so fast as if he was standing before a demon

\- Are you on drugs?

\- What?! No, of course not! I'd never do that

\- Hmm... it's that boyfriend of yours then, Stefan isn't it? You know I don't like him and I'd rather if spent your time with your girlfriends or Matt or Tyler but NOT WITH THAT SALVATORE kid! He's been making you doing drugs!

\- Daaaad! I'm not doing drugs okay? I just feel good today, what's wrong with that?

\- Fine! But still, I don't want that boy in my house Bonnie Bennett!

\- Yeah right - she whispered while she stepped outside

\- What?

\- Have a good day!

* * *

**Mystic Falls High School**

\- Hey you! - Caroline greeted - What's with the new look? I mean I know you and Stefan are together but you do realize you don't have to look like her right? - she said with a playful tone

\- Caroline - Bonnie said, serious

\- What?! It was _a joke_! C'mon! - Caroline gave Bonnie a head-to-toe stare and walked around her - Hmm.. why are you cheerful?

\- I don't know, I just... am. I feel different. I woke up and I had this energy and this new weird vibe and... I decided to go with it: explains the hair and the clothing

\- Liar! This whole thing has to do with Stefan! You've been fucking everywhere _all the time_! Oh my god! - the blonde vampire accused pointing her index finger to Bonnie

\- What?! N-No!... Ok...maybe it has a bit to do with Stefan - Bonnie said fidgeting her fingers

\- Liar, liar pants on fire! It has everything to do with _him_!You spend more time in Stefan's bedroom than in your actual home plus, you're falling in love! So cute! - When Bonnie was about to deny it, Caroline cut her off - Don't even try to deny it Bonnie, you know it's true

\- FINE! You're right, everyday I get more and more in love with him and it seems like I can't shake him off cause he's always there and every waking moment he's there being perfect without even knowing it and then, at night, when I try to go to sleep, I can't cause he's always fucking there! And it doesn't help the tiniest bit that he **really** knows how to use his dick! And for a while I kept saying that he'd go back to falling with Elena but he didn't and it feels so damn good to be put first. He makes me feel better about myself, he makes me better, he makes me laugh. Stefan is amazing! I love how cute he is when he pouts or when he's trying to figure something out. I LOVE HIM and you know what? None of this cure bullshit will ruin my day, so Katherine, the whore, can keep threatening us all she wants because today is _my_ day! - Bonnie stated feeling proud of herself.

Ever since they had found the cure, Katherine had made their lives a living hell to get the cure. Lives had been lost; April Young was dead and so was Jeremy and it was all Katherine's fault and as much as Jeremy being dead bothered her, Bonnie decided to put it all behind for just one day and act like a normal girl.

\- Awn I'm gonna cry, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say Bon - said Caroline

\- What's the "sweetest thing" she said? - asked Matt

\- She admitted being in love with Stefan! Isn't that so freaking cute?

\- Oh! - Matt exclaimed feeling like someone had punched him right in his heart

\- Oh?! Really? Aren't you happy for your friend? - accused Caroline eyeing Matt suspiciously

\- Yeah, that's... amazing... just amazing. Well... hmm... I should really go - he said with a hoarse voice

\- Uh-oh someone has a crush on you - Caroline said pointing her finger to Bonnie

\- What?! Of course not! We're friends

\- Whatever you say Bonnie, we'll discuss that after Math class

* * *

The last class was always the worst one and Elena couldn't pay attention to whatever her teacher was saying, now all she was thinking was how Katherine managed to change their lives completely. Since the bitch had returned to Mystic Falls bad shit had happened, Jenna was dead and that made easier to Alaric's vampire hating psycho alter ego to break through, and then the Damon being bitten thing and Stefan trying to save his life, no humanity Stefan, the Originals, Esther trying to kill her children and turning Alaric into the "Ultimate Hunter", vampire Elena, hunter Jeremy, dark Bonnie and the quest to find the cure only to be taken by Katherine and Jeremy got killed meanwhile. And then Elijah stole the cure from Katherine and handed it over to Bonnie in order to keep it hidden but, somehow, Katherine knew that the cure was in Mystic Falls so now she was trying to get it back, killing April just to prove she was not fucking around. _"That whore! She was better off dead!"_ And just like a switch, Elena knew what to do. It was so obvious, she couldn't understand why she didn't think of it before. _"I'm soo ending that walking piece of shit!"_ Feeling confident, she glanced Bonnie and noticed she was actually glowing. _"Who knows maybe she had the same idea about killing Katherine."_

As soon as the bell rang, Elena rushed over Bonnie

\- Hey Bon, do you wanna come over and have a girls night?"

\- Sure, why not?

\- Good 'cause I kinda have something to tell you and Caroline

\- What is it? And why are you acting like you just found gold?

\- Bonnie, in fact I- Elena's phone was buzzing in her front pocket so she took it and opened the text message from Caroline _"Meet me at the woods I have something I want to tell you, it's important."_ \- Um... Ookay

\- Is it from Caroline too?- Bonnie asked with her phone in her hand and Elena nodded - I got one too, it says to meet her at the woods, she said it was important

\- I just hope that... fuck it. Let's go

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

\- Why are you packing - dramatic pause - Again? I thought you still wanted the cure for your precious Elena - said Rebekah leaning against Klaus' bedroom door

\- I do but I have some things I need to take care of. I hope that while I'm gone you find where our brother hid the cure and shove it down the doppelgänger's throat

\- I'm not your little bitch Klaus! If you want to find the cure find it yourself!

\- Rebekah I'm going to say this once and once only: I make the rules not you and if you're not happy with it, you know where the door is. But let me remind you, as soon as you step out of this house you're on your own and don't even think that the Salvatores will do anything when you know who finds you.

In that moment, Rebekah wanted to slap Klaus so hard because she knew her brother was right. Throughout the years she had made a lot of enemies, witches, werewolves, and mostly vampires but she wasn't worried about them, she could kick their asses and do her nails at the same time, she was worried about the others, those motherfuckers were no joke so, she figured that remaining next to Klaus was her better option, actually it was her only option.

Huffing she asked - What things do you need to take care of?

\- Rebekah, stop talking. If you'll excuse me, I have a plane to catch - Klaus said leaving his room. Once he was far enough, Klaus dialed a number on his phone and waited and waited, when he was about to hung up when finally the person on the other end of the line answered

\- I'm on my way - Klaus said

\- You better be.

\- I'm still older than you

\- That doesn't make you stronger - the other said and then hung up

* * *

**Somewhere in the Woods**

\- Where is she? - asked Elena

\- Not in my pocket Elena - replied Bonnie

\- We've been waiting for like almost an hour now and still no sign of her whatsoever

\- You know I like to make a good entrance

\- Katherine - both Elena and Bonnie spat at the same time

\- Doppelganger, witchy

\- Bitch - Bonnie said

\- Whore - Elena added

\- That's rich coming from you Elena 'cause you're following my footsteps, switching brothers and all - Katherine replied with a grin on her face

\- Look you-

\- Don't even finish that pathetic sentence - Katherine interrupted - We're here because I want one thing: the cure and it seems I haven't made my point when I killed little April. You can say my patience is over so let's get down to business. The last person that had the cure was Elijah so, I have a theory: he gave it to you - she said pointing to Bonnie - So that you could hide but it had to be somewhere safe where no one could get in or find, here's the best part, you did a hiding spell, turn something visible invisible and that's where you come in - she lifted her chin towards Elena - In order to do that she needed supernatural blood, it could be vampire, werewolf but I'm guessing you chose a _doppelgänger_ , even though Elena's a vampire she can die and when that happens the cure will be lost because you don't have any descendants... that we know of. Therefore there won't be anymore doppelgänger roaming the Earth and Bonnie here, the only one who knows where the cure _really_ is, will die someday sooner or later, making the cure lost forever. Am I close?

 _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ Bonnie thought. There was no way she was going to let this bitch take the one thing that they could use against Silas

\- Ugh, you're not that smart Petrova - said Bonnie

\- You're a bad liar Bennett. Try again

\- It doesn't change anything, you won't get it! - snapped Elena and Bonnie shot her look that said _"WTF?!"_

\- Oh really? - replied Katherine in a daring tone - Caroline your services are needed! - Caroline stepped behind a tree with her face and her clothes full of blood

\- What did you do to her? - asked Bonnie

\- She made me do it. I-I didn't want to - said Caroline

\- If you don't get me the cure until midnight, you'll wish you did as I said. Tick tock, tick tock - And with that said, she vanished

\- Fuck! Now what?- said Elena

* * *

**The Boarding House**

\- She what? - asked Damon when Elena and Bonnie filled both him and Stefan of what had happened

\- That Petrova bitch! If she thinks I'm going to let her have the cure she's dead wrong! - said Rebekah fuming

\- Look, she's been threatening us for the last 2 months and if she was as serious about the cure as she making us believe she is, she'd already done something - explained Stefan

\- Oh and April dying isn't something? Let's not forget she did something to Caroline and we don't even know what so, I'd say she's pretty serious - replied Bonnie

\- We're not giving her the cure! - argued the Original

\- Caroline is a mess! Can you stop being selfish for a second - yelled Elena

\- You're the one to talk - the blonde replied

\- Ok, ok, ok, Barbie Klaus, you will call Elijah and tell him what's going on, Bonnie you'll stay here with Vampire Barbie and find out why she's all weird, Elena you will help Bonnie, Stefan you go find Klaus and say Caroline's life is hanging and I will hunt that bitch down. So., we all know what to do let's get moving - said Damon

\- Klaus's not in town - informed Rebekah

\- What? Since when? - asked Elena

\- Since this morning

\- Well Stefan you know what to do? - said Damon

\- I'll call him - Stefan replied

\- Chop chop, we have lots to do - with that said he left the boarding house along with Rebekah, Elena went to the room where Caroline was sleeping leaving Bonnie and Stefan alone. The youngest Salvatore pulled Bonnie into a hug and kissed her forehead

\- I'm so worried about Caroline. I have no idea what Katherine made her do

He huffed because whatever Katherine forced Caroline to do it shouldn't be good, no, it definitely wasn't good. Running for 500 years made Katherine psychotic and sadistic, she used people as toys in her survival game, she was obsessed about her freedom and when there was a chance she took it no matter what, killing whoever crossed her way. That was what feared Stefan because when someone blew the only chance Katherine had to be free, they wouldn't live to see another day, she would torture them so badly until that person killed himself just to escape the pain. But he didn't want to scare Bonnie so, he tried to calm her down.

\- Damon's gonna find her and force her to undo whatever she did to Caroline ok? Right now, you need to be with your best friend and help her

\- Fine... Stefan, I don't want you any near Klaus

\- I'll just call him Bon, it's like he can't harm through the phone

\- I know, I just- Stefan cut her off, pressing his lips against her, Bonnie immediately putting her hand on Stefan's neck as her lips parted, deepening the kiss, tongues swirling in a dance that only they knew. Right now, all she could feel, breathe and taste was Stefan, her mind and body were his, she forgot about the world she lived in, she forgot about Caroline, Elena, the Originals, hell she even forgot about her father! Stefan tightened his grip on Bonnie's hips and pushed her against a wall and in between kisses he managed to say

\- I love you - That's when her world started spinning, the blood thickened in her veins and her mouth was dry but at the same time she was aware of everything that was happening, everything was so... real and then her heart skipped a beat and then she knew. Damage was done, there was no way to turn back or exit door, Stefan reached her very core, her soul.

\- I love you - she murmured. Then, they heard a piercing scream and Stefan pulled away

\- Go help her Bon, I'll call Klaus

\- Why can't you call him from here? - Bonnie asked. She didn't want Caroline hurting but she didn't understand why Stefan couldn't make the fucking call from the boarding house, especially after the words they shared seconds ago

\- Because if we want him on our side, we need to do so without him worrying about Caroline, we need him focused or else it just won't be worth it - Stefan explained and then another scream sounded, Stefan kissed Bonnie again - Help her, I'll be one phone call away. - He said before leaving. Bonnie ran until she was at the room where Caroline was

\- What happened? - she asked Elena who was hugging a very trembling Caroline

\- I... uh... she started sobbing while sleeping and she kept saying' "I have no choice" over and over again so, I tried to wake her up but she wasn't responding and out of the blue she woke up and started screaming a-and now...

\- We'll fix this... together - Bonnie said while looking through the pages of her grimoire

\- Do you think this is magical? - Elena whispered rubbing Caroline's back

\- I-I-I don't know, at this point it could be anything Elena

\- Like a curse or something?

\- Maybe.. I really have no idea. We have to explore every possibilities I mean, it's Katherine - Bonnie replied flipping the pages harder each time. 20 minutes later, Bonnie was so furious she almost burned the grimoire. How could a witch's book have every spell but had nothing about whatever Katherine fucking Pierce had done to Caroline

\- You're not gonna find anything there - Caroline said

\- Caroline - both Elena and Bonnie sighed in relief

\- It's worthless - Caroline looked down before facing her best friends - I couldn't stop it - a tear rolled down her cheek

\- What did she do to you? - Elena asked

\- I don't wanna talk about it

\- But Care- Bonnie said before Caroline cut her off

\- I said I don't wanna talk about it. What matters is that I'm fully recovered and we need to find that bitch and kill her - she said standing. Elena and Bonnie looked at each other confused, at first, but then Elena had a small grin on face

\- My thoughts exactly - she said

\- Today is a bad day to be a Petrova - Bonnie added

* * *

It was soo fucking easy to find Katherine, the bitch didn't even try to hide, it only took Damon a phone call Liz Forbes and _voilá_! "At least I'd hide" Damon thought while walking into the building, he searched the right door and then knocked

\- Oh you, I see the witch and your girlfriend already told you all about our lil' chat - Katherine

\- Invite me in

\- Why? So you try to kill me? No, thanks - she was ready to slam the door on his face but Damon being Damon stopped her

\- Who, me? Try to kill you? Pff, if I wanted you dead you'd be dead. Now, Kat, why don't you actually be polite and invite me in?

\- Because it's my leverage

\- Oh my - Damon said putting his hand on his chest - _Is Katherine Pierce scared of me?_ Wow talk about changes - he said mockingly

\- Oh my, is the big Damon Salvatore a little pussy running around trying to please Elena's ass? Talk about changes but then again, you did the same for me

\- That was so predictable Kat, you lost you spark, I guess it's the old age, I knew it would catch you eventually. But first things first, undo whatever you did to Caroline

\- Yeah, that's gonna happen

\- You listen to me you little slut, you messed with the wrong vampire you know why? Because as soon as Stefan tells Klaus what you did to her, he will rip your heart out the second he sees you so, why don't you be a good girl and do as I say - Katherine actually seemed frightened, what Damon said made perfect sense even if she tried to deny it she knew how Klaus felt about Caroline and she knew if she didn't fix it, she'd be fucked. Swallowing the thickness in her throat she said

\- Come in - and Damon grinned, he knew Katherine would fall for his lie. There was no way Stefan would let Klaus know about Caroline before he needed to do what they planned.

* * *

**Q: What did Katherine did to Caroline? What exactly have Damon and Stefan planned? And what do you think of Elena. Bonnie and Caroline teaming up against Katherine? (they're not gonna kill her obviously but still)**

**NEXT CHAPTER** **: Katherine tells Damon what she did to Caroline, someone is nearly dead, a new character is introduced (O.C), Matt and Stefan fight, Katherine runs away... A lot's gonna happen next chapter... STAY TUNED!**

**Once again I'm deeply sorry and ashamed for the insanely loong wait for this update, I hope I'll make it up for you!**

**I hope you enjoyed the reading and reviews are in need! And if you're getting bored please complain!**


	7. Flashback - Part 2

**In this ff, Elena turned off her humanity and she had her humanity back just like we saw on the show but she won't be focused on killing Ms. Pierce and Bonnie is still "brainwashed" by shady pants.**

**Stefan won't be Silas's Doppelganger, in my head Silas will be Crowley from Supernatural (he'll have the same accent and the same... spirit)  
**

****I know I said Matt and Stefan would fight in this chapter and I really wanted to make that happen but it was getting too long I think so i decided the next chapter for sure! Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!** **

**Katherine will be a lot darker and and the other characters won't be as limited as they are in the show bc i honestly feel like there's more to explore about them. I just wanted to let you know that. Also if you think my story is getting too boring or too predictable do say and if there's any doubts, questions or suggestions pm me.**

**Disclaimer: **These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Angela Venegaz (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended****

* * *

_Flashback - Part 2_

**Mystic Grill**

"Ugh, here he comes" Matt thought as soon as Stefan walked in. He really didn't understand what Bonnie saw in him, he was a vampire for god's sake! And, yeah, he was a okay one but still... After all, it was his fault Vicky was dead because if he hadn't come back to Mystic Falls in the first place, maybe Damon wouldn't even notice his sister and turn her but nooo, that motherfucker Salvatore had to come back and "steal" his girlfriend. At first Matt was pissed but then he was ok with it, it took time but he finally got over Elena and moved on, _really_ moved on, with Caroline but that didn't work as well because guess what? Damon fucking Salvatore's psycho ex turned her! But then again, with time, a lot of time, he was ok with it and moved on though he never expected to move on to _BONNIE_ of all people! He couldn't exactly pin point when he fell for her but he was pretty sure it was a while after she saved him when he drowned himself in the school's pool. And then, Jeremy had cheated on her with Anna, the ghost, and Matt was there when she needed, I mean, he couldn't just leave her there tossed away like garbage. _Jeremy..._ he really missed his buddy and since his death Stefan and Damon tried to persuade Bonnie from completing the triangle on her own because Silas was nowhere to be seen since he "told" her what to do. So, yeah, she and Stefan spent a lot of time together and suddenly _boom!_ they were a thing and according to both Caroline (and surprisingly) Elena, it was just a matter of time.

\- Hey Matt umm... can I have a minute with you? - asked Stefan

Huffing the quarter back answered - No

Stefan grabbed his harm - It's important Matt

\- Everything's important when it comes to you Stefan. Look man, I gotta go because some of us actually need a job if we want to survive so... - he said leaving

\- Hey, hey! Caroline's in a really bad shape right now and-

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Stefan - What? How?

\- Katherine wants the cure and she's using Caroline to get to us. Me and Damon already have a plan-

\- Of course you do - interrupted Matt

\- And all we need you to do is to keep Caroline at my place as long as you can until I call you

Now he was being manhandled like a lost child, great. - Why?

\- I'll explain later, here's not the place. Thank you for helping - Stefan said sitting next to the bar. He took his iPhone out his pocket and dialed Klaus' number, it kept going straight to voice mail - Just answer the goddamnit phone! - After the tenth voice mail, Klaus finally picked up

\- What?

\- Katherine's here and she wants the cure

\- Old news mate, see I have more important-

\- Oh really? Because it doesn't take a genie to figure out why she wants it in the first place, I mean, I know she doesn't want to be human again so what could she possibly want to do with the cure? - Stefan explained, he could practically hear Klaus growling as he understood his point - So, I suggest you get your ass back to Mystic Falls and I'll tell you our plan

\- What's in it for you? I know you're not doing this because we were acquainted once upon a time. - Klaus replied

\- I'll explain it to you as soon as you get back

\- I wanna know NOW! - the hybrid yelled

\- Call me when you arrive - Stefan said and then he hung up. He knew Klaus loved being strong, respect, feared, all in all, he wanted to be King so there was no way he would let all that slip through his fingers. He just... wouldn't.

* * *

**The Boarding house**

\- Wee need a plan - said Caroline

\- Find the bitch. Stake her. Simple. - said Elena

\- She's like 500 plus years old how can-

\- Someone's here - interrupted Caroline

The girls went downstairs and found Matt in the living room

\- Matt? What are you doing here? - Bonnie asked

\- Well Stefan said Caroline was... ill or something but I see you're better now.

\- Yes, I am. Now please, leave - she replied with a serious tone

\- No can do. I'm on your watch - he said pointing to the cheerleader

\- Matt, we're kinda busy here so.. - said Elena

\- I'm not going anywhere. You'd have to kill me to make that happen

\- Your choice - said Caroline, vamp speeding to Matt and biting his neck. Bonnie stopped her friend before she could do anymore damage and Elena gave Matt some blood. When she thought the situation was under control she stopped giving Caroline aneurysms. The blonde vampire looked up, and the look on her face was... unfriendly to say the least

\- WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK. BONNIE! - she pronounced every single word with venom

\- You attacked Matt Caroline, I can't allow it. You know that

\- Y-You can't _allow_ it? Is that it? - she stood up and started walking towards Bonnie as a predator ready to catch his prey - Mm... Interesting... - she whipped the corners of her mouth - What more can't you allow?

\- Caroline... - warned Elena ready to defend her friend now that Matt was fully recovered and was dialing the Salvatore's but none was picking up so he dialed the only person who could help them

\- Shut it Elena - she took one more step closer to Bonnie when she rose her hand - No, no, no, no, no. No magic - Elena rushed in and punched Caroline's belly but because she was older _and_ stronger she was able to snap Elena's neck. Bonnie rose her hand again and gave Caroline another aneurysm but somehow she was able to reach Bonnie and break her wrist. - I said _no magic -_ her eyes were changing and her fangs came out.

Before anything could happen Rebekah arrived in time to fight Caroline

\- What the hell? Stop it!

\- Fuck you! You're not killing anyone tonight - said Rebekah while kicking Caroline, the latter tried to stop the Original but she was thrown against a wall. She had no chance. It took just one second, just one second when Rebekah searched for Matt not seeing him around while worry married her face, Caroline snapped the Original's head

\- Now, on to the business - she said but just like the busboy, Bonnie was no where to be found. - I've always enjoyed a good chase! - she yelled. Caroline focused and soon she heard their heartbeats not so far in the woods. - It's gonna be a good night

\- Bon, hurry! - Matt said

\- I'm sorry but my wrist is killing me! - she replied

\- Well if we don't move our asses the only thing killing us will be Caroline Forbes!

\- You're right you know - Caroline said. Their faces went blank for a second before anger filled their features

\- Care, you don't wanna do this! - said Matt

\- Oh yeah, I do! - she said stepping closer.

Something was wrong with Caroline, she would never harm her friends just because and then it hit Bonnie - this was Katherine's shit! She tried to do something but her magic wasn't cooperating. So the best thing to do now was buying some time

\- Katherine's making you do this! We're your friends you can't murder us! - Bonnie yelled frustrated because she didn't understand why her magic wasn't working

\- Not him. - Pause - Just you

\- Wh- said Matt but she knocked him down. Bonnie gulped and said

\- Oh fuck

* * *

**Katherine's Loft**

\- So are you gonna spill the beans or not? - asked Damon

\- First, boots off my table, it costs more than you're house. - Damon rolled his eyes at that remark - And I only did what I had to do to assure you how I serious I am about the cure and Caroline is just... warm up.

\- Kat, I don't wanna catch up and talk about your life purposes and your desperate need for attention so if you're going to keep dancing around the matter I'm out. - he stated getting up - But then you'll have Klaus to deal with, and you are not exactly his beau are you?

\- Fine! You're not the only ones with a witch on your side

\- Yeah so? If it's not a Bennett witch, it's harmless

\- Really?! What, you think the maximum witches or whatever lies only on the Bennett line? This is hilarious!

\- Please, enlighten me, 'cause last I heard Bennett is the real deal, hardcore - Damon said shrugging his shoulders

\- A couple of centuries ago, when I was running from Klaus, I met this witch, Angela Venegaz, she was really powerful, the strongest witch known but you know witches they hate vampires and all but I managed to cut a deal with her: she helped me with Klaus and I'd make sure she wouldn't end up burning in a stake.

\- Well for someone that strong she was really stupid. That deal only benefits you not her, what would you give her? Clothes, food, maybe some of your men puppies?

\- That's all she ever asked and I was pleased she didn't demand more.

\- And how did she help you with Klaus? You still had to fake you death in that fire - replied the older Salvatore feeling disgusted by the memory of that night. Katherine swallowed hard, the atmosphere became charged with tension and regret. She got up and went towards a shelf, and under it, there was a safe, she opened it and took a small cloth bag and held it in her hand.

\- She told me there was a way a could get to Klaus - by... umm... you know.. "controlling" his mind

\- Compulsion?

\- No, it's far more complex than that. When you're compelled it's not really you, you black out but with this type of magic you can control one's mind completely, the person under the spell knows what he's doing but he's trapped in his own mind.

\- Yeah, compulsion - Damon said

\- Fuck Damon! This is not compulsion, IT'S TORTURE! In the beginning you start to feel anxious and unsteady, start getting paranoid but as time goes by, your own body starts fighting you, your blood levels increase drastically and, hey it has to go somewhere so, you start bleeding out. You feel weak, you can't move and your body is stiff as fuck and then you start getting cold, _really cold,_ and outta blue, fire consumes you, and you can almost see the flames eating you, - Damon's eyes widened so much they could fall to the floor any minute - a couple of hours later, you're fine again. Physically. And you know what? That's just warm up. The real deal his in here - she pointed at Damon's head - You get murderous but then again, it's old news for a vampire, the difference is you'll kill anything, emphasis on anything, that goes against you nature.

\- Werewolves - Damon whispered

\- Yes but we don't have any weres around so think again. It's not to hard you know - Damon finally realized who Katherine meant - That's it. Your Bennett friend is probably dead or about to be in... let's say... now. And that's not all, when you finally kill your "natural enemy", you die along with him, that's the way to maintain the balance.

\- Stop it then!

\- In change of?

\- You get to see another sunset how about that? If Caroline dies Klaus will come after you and then after me besides, what will Elijah have to say when he finds you were the one responsible for both Bonnie and Caroline's death?

As much as Katherine pretended to hate Elijah for stealing the cure and hiding it, she knew she still cared about him, she even might... like him _a lot_ \- a first since Stefan. He was the first man who was genuinely kind with her and protected her even when she was human, and one of her deep regrets was to betray his trust when she ran away from Klaus so when she found him, she didn't waste any time "catching up".

At first, she convinced herself it was all because she wanted to shove the cure down Klaus' throat and make him her bitch, meaning she would finally get the chance to use the cloth bag that Angela had given to her a couple of centuries ago. But, fuck it was hard to resist to Elijah's subtle sexiness and charm, somewhere along the way, she was so drowned to him, she almost backed down on her plan to torture Klaus, almost and she was able to convince Elijah, well... lie to him, about her plans, but then, fucking Elena and the Salvatore's fucked up everything. Elijah stole the cure and hid it somewhere.

It took her sometime to track it down but she found it was in Mystic Fucking Falls of all places! But it wasn't easy getting the cure back so she decided she'd use the bag and torture Caroline instead right when Klaus left town. She had kidnapped her in the morning, took her to a house outside Mystic Falls, it was surrounded by trees so if Caroline screamed no one would be able to listen to her unless the campers that liked to hike around that zone, so she was able to "play" with her a little. Watching Caroline, reminded her of when Angela had done the same to her but she stopped the torture before Katherine killed someone.

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

Klaus arrived his empty mansion after warring himself about coming or not to Mystic Falls and leave... _certain... things unfinished._ That was just not him but when Stefan called him and told him the latest, he really regretted not killing that Petrova shit when he first got the chance. He was _THE Klaus Mickaelson_ not some lame mother fucker, he was King and yes, his empire might not be like Marcel's but who cares about some city when you can make everyone bow when you arrive, having your bitches doing your dirty work all in all run the world? Be invincible? _"Katerina Petrova won't ruin that"_ he thought an dialed Stefan.

\- I'm here. Meet me at my place

\- With Rebekah there? No fucking way! - said Stefan

\- She's not here, I'm all alone and waiting to hear your plan

\- Meet us at the old Lockwood cellar, it's safer

\- No, here or no meeting and don't even think I can't handle Katerina but I'm pretty sure you already know that. So, I would like you to meet me here

\- Be there in 20 - the young Salvatore said and hung up the phone.

\- This kid needs to stop hanging up the phone on me - Klaus muttered to himself

20 minutes passed and Stefan arrived

\- Just in time. Tell me, what is your plan Stefan?

\- Yeah... So, where's Rebekah?

\- Dunno, don't care. Answer me

\- Katherine made her move today, she tried to kill Damon - Klaus rolled his eyes - Kill kill, stake kill and then, she's bringing your big bro and get the cure out of him and feed it to you. - Klaus let out a humorless laugh

\- That doesn't make the slightest sense Stefan, why would she kill Damon permanently? I share her desire but why now? - he asked. Noticing Klaus wasn't falling for his lie, Stefan tried a different approach

\- Where's Rebekah?

\- You better tell everything right now or help me the one killing you will be me - Klaus threatened

\- Call her and see if she's answering - Klaus reluctantly did as Stefan said and when his baby sis didn't pick up, he looked at Stefan

\- What is going on?

\- You see, when she tried killing Damon she wanted to get at us but she must've forgot we have a witch, a powerful one that can take her down - Stefan said with grin on his face - So, she knows none of us will give her what she wants, hence kidnapping Rebekah, with you out of town it'll be the perfect bait to lure Elijah back town. - When Klaus seemed to believe in his lie, Stefan relaxed a bit and told Klaus _the real plan_ \- Damon's with Katherine trying to fool her enough and buy us some time to do what we need to

\- And what is that?

\- Kill Silas

\- And do you happen to know where he is or what he looks like? - asked Klaus - I don't think so. Therefore, this plan is stupid

\- Is it? I know he already had you, Caroline told me about that and he already had all of us! I dunno 'bout you but I don't feel like having Hell on Earth just because he wants to replay a lame romantic movie scene!

\- I'm not scared of anything! - replied Klaus.

It was being more complicated getting Klaus to agree with this plan but even him could be played if you knew how to play him

\- What about Caroline huh? Would you really want her living scared for the rest of her life?

\- She'll handle that

\- Just like she handled you killing Tyler's mom? Or when you turned him into a hybrid? Or when you kicked him out of town and making him promises of death?

\- Stop it - murmured Klaus

\- Then work with me, is that simple

\- What's in it for you and Damon?

\- Elena has come with terms about being a vampire. More importantly, with Silas dead, Bonnie will finally come to her senses and she'll stop talking about lowering the veil and get herself killed.

\- This is all about Bonnie... Mm... I'm in. There's nothing stronger than love mate, even if it's unrequited

\- Yeah yeah, I'm gonna text Damon and tell him to bring Katherine to the old Lockwood cellar.

\- By the way, where's Caroline

\- She's with Matt, Bonnie and Elena at the boarding house. It's safer if they remain ignorant about this Klaus

\- My thoughts exactly. Let's get going, we're wasting time

* * *

**Katherine's Loft**

\- Why are you burning that?

\- Don't you want Caroline and Bonnie alive? - Damon made a "duh" face - So, shut the fuck up. This is how I'm gonna stop her, by burning the contents of this bag - when it was all burnt she sighed - Done.

\- Good. Now, Stefan's waiting for us at the Lockwood cellar, let's go - he informed while leaving the loft

\- Ah wait what? The deal was: I let Caroline go and you make Bonnie and Elena give me what I want

\- Yeah, well, Stefan is there with both and he's waiting - she grabbed Damon's arm

\- Why there?

\- Why do you think? - replied Damon

\- Let's go

Katherine was so easy to fool when she was desperate. _"Desperate dumb bitch"_ he thought

* * *

**Somewhere In The Woods**

Caroline woke up feeling... well, she really had no idea how she was feeling. Everything was a bit blurry but thanks to her vamp skills, everything was high-definition in no time and her brain started to work, and pieces of previous events started to come. All she remembered was pain, lots of pain, rage and blood lust for... what exactly? No fucking idea. She definitely bit someone close, a friend - Matt! "Oh my god!" She opened her eyes and saw Matt laying on the ground so she hurried next to him. She started sobbing.

His heart was still beating and someone gave him blood because she couldn't see his bite mark but... there was still a strong scent of blood. "Oh no, no, no!" she looked around and saw Bonnie coming out of the shadows.

\- Bonnie? - she said getting up very slowly

\- Care?

\- It's me Bon, the real me. Whatever Katherine did to me, she stopped - she stepped closer, this time just like a friend would do but Bonnie stepped back

\- I know, I just... - she trailed off

\- I understand. Matt he's healed

\- Yeah, Elena gave him some blood

\- How did you... Why aren't you..

\- At first, my magic wasn't cooperating but my flight instinct kicked in and I made you stop and after a while I was feeling weak so I stopped and moments later you were out.

\- Did you-

\- No, it wasn't me, I swear. After a while I just had to stop. I don't like to use much Expression, it's wiser that way - both girls stared at each other awkwardly for another second before carrying Matt back to the boarding house.

When they got there, Rebekah and Elena were coming to their senses, Caroline put Matt on the couch and he as well was starting to wake up and before anyone could say something Rebekah yelled

\- Who the fuck do you think you are? Snapping my neck!

\- I'm sorry, it's not like I meant it - excused Caroline

\- I don't give a flying fuck! If you do that shit again I swear to god I will murder you!

\- Can you stop fighting? My head hurts - complained Matt

\- Matt, how are you ok? - asked Elena

\- Yeah I'm fine. Let's just stay put. Caroline, she... - he trailed off

\- I'm sorry Matty, I won't do that again, I promise.

\- I'll stay here as well just in case. If someone needs to be staked - Rebekah looked at Caroline who only rolled her eyes - Or something, I'll be more than please to do it - Rebekah stated

\- Guess, we'll stay put then, _all_ of us - said Bonnie sarcastically - Great

* * *

**The Old Lockwood Cellars**

\- You said they'd be here - complained Katherine

\- And they will. Relax Kat, no one's gonna eat you - mocked Damon and Katherine let out a humorless laugh as she understood where this was going

\- You got me this time Salvatore. I guess my frustration helped you a lot

\- Yeah _frustration_... Do you know how easy it was to fool you? I didn't even had to do much, you spilled the beans and all I had to do was bring Klaus up. You know what I'd call it? Despair, bitch - he replies

Katherine punched him in the face and tried to go away but she was stopped when Stefan showed up along with _him._ She gasped in shock because she knew he wasn't going to kill her, no, Klaus wasn't that kind,he wasn't even kind.

\- Why the hurry? We just arrived - said Klaus

\- It's not like I want to hang out with you

\- It's only natural since my arrival to town ruined your plans

\- Yeah right, whatever you say - she said trying to find an exit

\- No running this time - said Stefan grabbing her arm - Tonight we'll _hang out_

 _-_ You haven't lost the touch mate - complimented Klaus

\- Actually, we wanna help you... to some point - said Damon

\- Excuse _me_? Huh no fucking way!

\- Katerina, if I were you-

\- Gladly you're not - she interrupted

\- Why are you talking? Do I looked like I'm finished? - Katherine swallowed hard before Klaus continued and the brothers kept a grin on their faces - If I were you, I'd be very very cooperative since you kidnapped one of mine today

 _"He knows about Caroline.. shit! These fuckers will pay, mark my words"_ she thought. Damon tensed up a bit cause he was pretty sure that telling Klaus Katherine kidnapped Rebekah was part of the plan and that could blow right in their faces.

\- She's fine now you know. It's her mom you should be worried about - informed Katherine

\- Come again? - the hybrid asked

 _"Uh-oh"_ Damon thought. Katherine was smiling now as she realized she had the tools to kill two rabbits with one stone: get the cure and get rid of the Salvatore's. And then it hit her, she wasn't in love with Stefan anymore, she didn't care if Damon died right now, actually she didn't mind if she did it herself. This was... surprising to say the least, she wasn't expecting this at all! But when did she start to feel like this? Since she left M.F.? She had no idea. It surely was when she had left town, but it was until she had the cure and went to N.Y. she started to feel more like herself, her darker self. Wait a minute! N.Y was when she was with Elijah! She couldn't be dark and... Fuck! She refocused on what was happening.

\- You don't know. That's interesting

\- You did not touch Caroline! - Klaus said angrily and choked the vampire

\- Let... me... go...or...the...one...she...loves...will...die - Katherine tried to say but Klaus ignored her

\- Did you know about this? Of course you did! And you lied to me! - Klaus was practically fuming

\- Look, Blondie's fine! I made sure of that myself. Don't be such a drama queen! - replied Damon in the same tone as Klaus, loud and full of anger

\- Plus she's with Matt, Elena and Bonnie. She's safe - added Stefan. The hybrid was so angry he snapped Katherine's neck and when she fell on the ground, he walk past her "dead" body in order not to step on it, looked at both brothers and ordered

\- I want to see her now, along with my sister wherever she is, and if she's hurt, this will be your last day on Earth - he pronounced the last words slowly - Now let's go shall we?

They were gone without even looking at lifeless Katherine on the ground.

Man, how has life changed...

* * *

**The Salvatore Boarding House**

There was a weird atmosphere in the living room, Rebekah was staring at Matt and all he could do was look at Bonnie and every five second he'd glance over Caroline nervously, meanwhile Bonnie and Elena couldn't stop staring at each other. It looked like they were having a soundless conversation and both would, occasionally, look at Caroline worried. Finally, the latter broke the ice.

\- I'm fine, you can stop staring at me like I'm an alien - she said playfully

\- We've been staring at you like this since we were five but you were too distracted with your barbies and later, with boys. - replied Elena in the same tone. The earlier tension was starting to fade away as they went down to memory lane and since Rebekah wasn't part of any of those memories, she kinda felt left like the odd man out. Then, the door opened and the Three Musketeers rushed in, strangely, the blonde Original felt relieved. Stefan and Damon rushed over their girlfriends while Klaus just stood there watching Caroline as relieve married his face.

\- Caroline - he said releasing breath he didn't even know he was holding

\- Hi - she said hesitantly

\- See, she's all good now you can stop drooling, it's disgusting - said Damon

\- In fact, it's cute. At least, he doesn't look like some perv - snapped Caroline. Elena giggled at her best friend's remark , Stefan rolled his eyes, Bonnie chuckled and so did Rebekah even Klaus was smirking. The atmosphere was so much lighter but, you know, this is Mystic Falls and happiness doesn't last forever... Before they could enjoy this moment, Caroline's phone rang.

\- Caroline...

\- Mom? What's going on? - Liz's voice was so husky, she could barely be heard and her breath was heavy, this wasn't normal..

\- I-I don't know. I'm so weak Care... - Caroline stood up and picked up her jacket

\- Katherine - murmured Stefan remembering her words earlier. There was no need to say more as everyone got the picture loud and clear of what Stefan meant.

\- T-T-There's... There's bl-bl-blood everywhere... I-I d-don't... - she trailed off and Caroline was already unlocking her car and ready to leave. The rest of the group followed her though Rebekah forced Matt to stay, she knew he had had a pretty rough night, he could deal with the other humans tomorrow

* * *

**Forbes House**

She, of course, was the first one to arrive and when she looked at her living room, the world started spinning so fast and that made her dizzy at the smell of her mom's blood. It was a strong scent which meant she had lost a great amount of blood. She rushed over Liz and tried to give her some vamp blood but she wasn't drinking, she looked for a syringe and filled it with her blood and gave it to Liz but once again, her body wasn't responding. Two minutes later, everyone was in her living room staring at, a very soon to be dead, Liz Forbes. They tried giving her more blood and even c.p.r but none of that was working until the room became silent. For Caroline first because she was her daughter, she was used to hear the sound of her mother's heart, but now it was quiet. It didn't took long enough to everyone realize there was nothing more they could do - Elizabeth Forbes was gone. For good.

\- No - Caroline whispered - No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

\- Caroline - Klaus tried

\- Get off me! She's not fucking dead! She can't be! NO WAY!

\- Caroline - it was Stefan's turn

\- Don't! She ain't dead, I know it!

\- She's not. She'll live through us, through you - Elena said sympathetically

\- NO! She will come back, she has to!

\- She won't - Damon said softly

How could they? Didn't they know her mom was the strongest person in this fucked up world? Didn't they? She had to come back from the dead, they all did! Even Matt, though he had Bonnie's help... DING DING!

\- Bonnie... - she whispered. Stefan didn't even let Bonnie answer.

\- I'm sorry Caroline, no - he said. He knew if Caroline asked her, Bonnie would bring her mom back risking her life doing it. He wouldn't bear the thought of losing her. Never

\- I said Bonnie Stefan. Back off - Caroline said

\- Caroline-

\- Care, you know I'd do everything for you, but this is too much. I've already used Expression tonight and... I-I don't... wanna do it again

\- You can use regular magic - said Elena

\- No, if I use magic it'll be Expression, it's part of me now...

\- Please... - pleaded Caroline crying. When Bonnie was going to answer, Stefan pulled her outside and tried to convince her not to do what Caroline was asking

\- Please Bon, don't

\- I have to Stefan, she's family and we help family

\- But we don't get killed during it - he reasoned

\- Look, I'm not asking your permission for anything

\- This isn't about permission, it's about your life and you're my girlfriend and I love you, and as much as I like Caroline I won't let you get through with this!

**TBC**

* * *

**Q: Uh-oh! Dilemma! Do you agree with Stefan or Bonnie? And what did you think about Katherine? What's gonna happen next?**


	8. Flashback - Part 3

**Disclaimer: ** **These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Angela Venegaz (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**** **

* * *

_ Flashback - Part 3 _

**Forbes House**

\- I'm not getting killed! You have to trust me Stefan! - said Bonnie

\- Not this time Bon, I'm sorry but you're not doing this! _  
_

\- Back the fuck off Stefan, I won't say this again - she threatened

\- Are you threatening me? Really?! Bon, listen to yourself!

\- Stefan... - she warned

\- Bon, when it comes to Expression you completely lose your mind! You can't control it _and you're not saving Caroline's mom!_ \- Bonnie ignored Stefan and went inside but the Salvatore grabbed her arm.

\- You're hurting me, let go! - Stefan did as she said and then Bonnie spelled some words and Stefan wasn't able to get inside the house.

\- The fuck?

\- This is what I do Stefan, I save people, you can't take that away from me - she stated before entering the house. Bonnie was expecting everyone to give her odd looks or concerning looks or something sue to her conversation with Stefan, instead, they were focused on Caroline that was now crying silently and shaking stuck in Elena's bear hug. Bonnie instantly started looking for candles and as soon as she found them, she started placing them evenly. Klaus dragged Caroline out of the room as she cried even harder leaving Damon and Elena in the room.

\- Bonnie, are you sure? - asked Damon and Bonnie was taken aback by that question, not the question necessarily but the person who asked it.

\- Positive - she replied

\- It's gonna be okay Bon, this is for Care - said Elena

\- I know - the teenage witch replied and started chanting. As she went on the chanting the veins on her arms and neck started thickening to the point they were black and you could see them clear as the day. That was it for both Elena and Damon

\- Bonnie! - Elena screamed but she was ignored. Damon tried to stop her but he was stuck and when the doppelgänger tried to move, she found herself in the same situation as her boyfriend.

\- Bonnie stop! - ordered Damon but, again, she ignored them - Bonnie, dammit, stop before you get yourself killed!

There was no stopping her, she was not going to slow down or give up on her friend. A few minutes later, Liz's heart started beating again, it was a weak beat but at least she was alive. Elena wanted to hug Bonnie because she had done it, she had saved her best friend's mom! Damon was happy as well but he still wanted to yell at the girl in front of him but mostly he wanted to thank her for saving his friend's life so, when he tried to move, he could actually move, nothing was stopping him. Before he could ask anything, Bonnie fell heavily on her knees and placed a hand on her chest.

\- Bonnie! - Elena said rushing over her friend as well as Damon

\- I'm fine. That spell.. it took a lot of me

\- You sure it's _just_ that witchy? We-

\- What were you thinking Bonnie? - interrupted Stefan angrily. As soon as he felt the barrier that Bonnie had put on him earlier gone, he didn't waste time rushing inside - You know Expression is dangerous and using that much... It was reckless!

\- I know how dangerous it can be Stefan, I don't need you to remind me of that!

\- Oh really?! What is this then? - he yelled pointing at Liz

\- Can't you just be happy that I brought her back _without_ dying? Fuck man! - yelled Bonnie as well getting up and walking towards him. Before he could answer Caroline entered the room like a fucking tornado and started kissing her mom as she was thanking Bonnie over and over again. Klaus just stood there, watching his lover regain her light.

\- Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best Bon!

\- No need to thank me, now you're happy. - she hugged the blonde vampire and said - Umm... that spell really did a work on me so, I'm gonna go

\- Yeah sure, thanks again - Caroline said. Stefan followed Bonnie outside and blocked her way

\- WHAT! - she snapped

\- What?! How is it possible that you are so careless about your life? - Stefan said

\- Again with this?! I thought I'd made myself clear: I care about everyone around me, they're family and I'll do everything to protect _and_ help them Stefan. _Everything._

\- What about you huh? Who's gonna take care of you? Because obviously you don't let me do that, not even as your boyfriend _Bonnie_ \- when Stefan called her Bonnie and not Bon, she knew shit had gotten serious

\- I don't need to be taken care of! I'm not a fucking child! You don't get to make decisions for me or tell me _you won't let me_ do something! I'm not Elena so stop trying to pull the same shit you used to pull on her with me!

\- Listen to yourself Bonnie what the fuck! You could've died and for fucking what? Caroline's mom? Is your life that worthless?

\- Watch you words, shit!

\- Why? You certainly didn't watch yours! I'm trying to keep you alive Bonnie! - the younger Salvatore replied

\- You know why I did it? - she said looking right in his eyes - Because I lost my Grams, I lost my mom, she doesn't even shows up unless there's a life or death situation that involves her. I lost Jeremy, and I lost my dad to the supernatural. You have no idea how it was for me and I don't want that for Caroline! Because all she has is her mom and her friends, that's all!

\- You're right, I have no fucking clue how it was for you, I saw a glimpse of it when I went to your house asking you about Connor - Bonnie looked down as she remembered that Klaus had forced her put him back in his body making her losing both her magic and her Grams. Again. - But you can't save people from dealing with loss and sadness because that helps them healing and moving on. I know you love Caroline so much but all I want is for you to love you first and put yourself first. - He caressed her cheek, she leaned against his touch. Moments passed and sighed

\- I'm sorry - she whispered so low that if Stefan wasn't a vampire he wouldn't be able to hear her - About that and about what I said earlier. I was... nervous... and I shouldn't have said what I said.

\- We were all nervous Bon, now please, promise me you won't do that again. Promise you won't put someone else's life before your own. - She thought about it because old habits died hard but Stefan was right, her life was just as precious as Caroline's or Elena's.

\- I promise

\- Not even mine

\- Stefan... - that was another different deal but she didn't wanna fight him anymore so she gave in - I promise

\- I love you - he said leaning in, kissing her like no tomorrow. Suddenly, her back was pressed against her Range Rover and her legs were wrapped around his hips, his mouth never left hers and soon enough he dick was getting hard and Bonnie was hot and bothered. His right hand was underneath her shirt and was travelling north while her hands were lost in his hair. They wanted to stop, really bad cause they were in the verge of making a porno scene right outside Caroline's house, it should be the adrenaline that got them in the mood or something. But they didn't stop, the show went on until Stefan heard an ambulance not so far and decided to put their private show on hold and resume it once they got home.

\- We should stop - he said

\- I know - Bonnie replied kissing him even harder

\- Caroline's mom almost died

\- I know - she said never breaking their kiss

The ambulance was closer now and the paramedics shouldn't see this.

\- Seriously, we need to stop - Stefan said pulling away - There's an ambulance close and this - he waved his fingers between the two of them - Isn't something they'd want to see

\- I know - she pouted - Do you think the ambulance is for Caroline's mom?

\- She must've called 911 before she called Caroline. Do you wanna go inside again?

\- No, I wanna go home and finish what we started. You? - she said wiggling her eyebrows, he only kissed her in response and everything was on fire again - I said home, not here Stefan

\- Fine then. Get in, I'm driving - she did as he said and when Stefan was on the driver's side, Bonnie couldn't stop ogling her boyfriend. He was sexy as fuck! Now that he was sitting she could see his profile, his manly jaw line, his perfectly carved nose and part of his tempting lips. Her eyes traveled to his torso, she could see his muscled chest through his shirt or at least part of his chest, his arms were exposed and there was no need to say that Bonnie definitely loved the way he hugged, she looked at his hands and suddenly her mind was on the gutter. Stefan was very handy with his hands well fingers. Memories started to invade her mind. Great, now she couldn't even get a ride home from Stefan without getting wet. _"Way to go Bonnie!"_ she thought sarcastically. But then again, it was Stefan's fault! No one should be allowed to be that fucking perfect! That guy was... She noticed Stefan had a grin on his face as soon as her arousal filled the air

\- You need to stop - Stefan said - Or else I'll just pull the car and fuck you right now

\- Well it's your fault! I'm just a girl trying to get home and you're trying to seduce or something - she said as matter of fact

\- Yeah right Bennett, whatever that makes you feel better - she giggled and suddenly felt really tired so she landed her head on the window and closed her eyes.

\- Bon? Hey, you ok? - he asked looking at his sleepy girlfriend

\- Yeah... I'm sooo tired - The fact she had used Expression twice tonight and then had a heated make out session with Stefan really did something to her.

\- We're almost there, please don't fall asleep on me Bon. I want to resume what we started - she giggled but kept her eyes closed

\- We will - she whispered

* * *

**Old Lockwood Cellar/ Katherine's loft**

Katherine woke up alone in the middle of the cellar with her expensive as fuck clothes full of dirt. As her brain restarted, she remembered Klaus knowing she had kidnapped his precious little Caroline but... she was still alone. And in one piece. Odd. This was not typical Klaus, when you fucked Klaus he fucked you back but somehow she was still alive. _"What the fuck?"_ Did that blonde air head meant that much to Klaus? Apparently. For the second time, Katherine appreciated the day Caroline was born.

The Petrova vampire wasted no time getting back to her loft and pack a few things. Once she got there, she unlocked the door and gasped. She was not expecting this guest _at all_!

\- What... how... you... - Katherine struggled but she was flabbergasted

\- I came here to collect - the person said. Katherine wanted to say something but the only thing that came out of her mouth was air - Don't worry, I just came here to thank you. My business with you is over but you might want this for... protection. You'll need it - Katherine was able to catch the thing with her shaky hands - Take care, friend. Oh and I took the liberty to pack your bags, here's the ticket - Katherine look at it and realized it wasn't even her ticket - Don't worry, it's safe, once you get there, go to this place at 4 o'clock p.m., - the person gave her a piece of paper with directions - local time of course, and you'll meet one of my crew members. Tell him you're my guest and tell him to call me to confirm. Do not tell him your name understood? - Katherine nodded - Ok. He'll guide you to my safe house and offer you anything you want. - Katherine had no idea what to say so she nodded her head again. It seemed that was all she could do - You'll be safe, trust me. Once again, thank you Katherine. - the person said and then left.

Katherine was now alone with her bags packed, directions to a safe house and a ticket in her hand. Klaus wouldn't let her go, he didn't leave unfinished business just that - unfinished. At least not for long. So, she took he bags, her purse, and with the ticket and directions in her hand, she left her loft.

* * *

**The Boarding House**

\- Caroline's mom is alive. She's now on her way to the hospital - informed Matt putting his phone on his pocket

\- That's good. I don't think anyone should see their parents die in such way - sigh - Not even bloody Caroline

\- She's not that bad you know? She's pretty amazing when you get to know her

\- She snapped my neck tonight so, excuse me if she's not on my bff's list

\- That was not her, it was Katherine - Matt said

\- Oh, I know all 'bout Caroline's break down. Still, Katherine couldn't possibly compel Caroline

\- She didn't... I think. I don't know what she did to Caroline, all I know is that when I got here she was acting all... Damon like. But worse I think. It was weird man - explained the quarterback rubbing the back of his neck

\- So, where is that Petrova bitch?

\- No idea. You still want the cure, right?

\- I want to be human. I don't care if everyone thinks I'm stupid but I'm a thousand years old and I feel like I'm a walking corpse. - Rebekah said looking down - What's so great about being a vampire if you can't truly enjoy your life? When you spend your life on the run, you forget to appreciate the good things.

\- Well, not all humans have a great life, just look at me - Matt stated shrugging his shoulders

\- Matt, you have friends, you struggle with the obstacles that life has but you still manage to overthrow them. You're 18, no parents to help you with your house bills, you have a job, school and you still have to deal with this supernatural bullshit and you're not in a psychiatric hospital. - Matt grinned - You're right, you don't have the most amazing life, you're no superstar but I find it amazing that you're still standing, fighting. You're a warrior and... - she leaned closer and said - I like that - Matt pushed her softly and said

\- Rebekah, this is not happening

\- Can't blame me for trying - she said

\- Maybe I should go home - excused Matt standing up

\- Are you running from me Matt? Don't worry, I won't do that again. I'm sorry - He sighed

\- Fine. So, you were talking about _wanting to be_ human again but I've never heard you talk about _when you were_ human.

\- I don't... My human life... Maybe we should talk about something else - the blonde Original replied

\- You know, you can trust me. We might not be bff's but you saved me _and_ Bonnie tonight and if I can help you in any way, I will. So, spill - Matt meant every word he said, if it wasn't for Rebekah Bonnie might be seriously injured or worst. Once again, when Bonnie needed the most, those Salvatores fuckers were anywhere in sight. He couldn't really understand what was so special about them. But truth be told, when Rebekah texted him back, he felt relieved, so fucking relieved and now Bonnie was alive. Thanks to Rebekah. So, yea, he was gonna help her with her past.

\- Matt... - she sighed and continued - If you didn't know, Mikael was a son of a bitch of the worst kind... he hated his kids. He hated Klaus because he wasn't his real son, he hated Elijah cause he could fight him back with his wits, he hated Kol cause he wanted to party all the time, he hated Finn cause he got all of Esther's attention and Mikael was an attention whore. He hated my little brother Henrik, don't really know why though. He... umm... he... - she trailed off. Matt poured her a glass of bourbon and gave it to her, she had one sip and went on with the story - He hated me... he hated me cause when I was 16 I lost my baby - slowly, tears streamed down her face and Matt's jaw hit the floor.

Rebekah, a teen mom? That was fucked up! Minutes passed and Rebekah continued the story

\- You'd expect him to support me through those hard times but... he didn't. He called me incompetent, he said I had absolutely no use and I couldn't even keep a baby alive... - now she was sobbing and, unconsciously, she placed her hand on her tummy. Moments passed again before she spoke - Esther she never said anything bad but she didn't help me either. My brothers, they helped me a lot you know... I was gonna name her Emma, I liked to think she was a girl. And now, she's gone... Not one single day has went by without praying for her and Henrik. And 8 months later, when I was 17, my little brother... Henrik, he... he died and I was turned along with my brothers.

\- I'm so sorry Rebekah - said Matt sympathetically. Losing a baby at the age of 16 and having no parenting support, losing a brother plus, being turned into vampire, it was a lot to deal with on her own.

\- It's okay... I guess - she said whipping her tears away - I learned how to deal with this, like I said my brothers helped me a lot, especially Elijah. - she smiled - But vampirism had a great part on my.. recovery.

\- You turned it off, just like- he stopped himself before he could finish. Rebekah was in a fragile place right now and compare her to Elena was not a wise thing to do at the moment

\- Yeah. As you can see, my human life was full of shit. The boys were, well, they were boys. At least they'd talk to me. The other girls in the village wouldn't talk that much with me because they were afraid I might me a witch and curse them all. Stupid girls.

\- Indeed - Matt agreed

\- I wanna have Emma again, and then, I want a boy, Henrik would be his name. I want to raise them in a safe place and hear them call me mommy and say they love me. I wanna have toys scattered around the house, I wanna go to school plays and watch them go to college. I want both Emma and Henrik to live through my kids, through my blood, that's my only wish and it has been since Henrik died. - she whispered - I want a man to love me and to love my kids as much as I'd love them. I wanna have family trips and go to carnivals and grow old with my loved ones. I don't wanna live scared no more. I want that cure so bad Matt. I'd do anything for it because Emma and Henrik are _so_ worth it.

\- I know and honestly I hope you take it. But what about Klaus and Elijah?

\- I don't care about them. Klaus only wants the cure so that he can create more hybrids and he expects me to give it to Elena! He's always sneaking out of town doing God knows what and he thinks I'm letting Elena fucking Gilbert have the cure?! No way. As far for Elijah, there's nothing I can say. He knew how much I wanted the cure and still... - she trailed off

\- You'll have it, sooner or later - Matt said

\- I hope so

* * *

**Mystic Falls Hospital**

Caroline, Klaus, Elena and Damon were waiting outside Liz's room waiting for news. She had been submitted to an emergency surgery due to the massive blood lost, she needed an immediate blood transfusion. They waited and waited and waited until she was back to her room and when Caroline thought she could finally see her mom and give her some vamp blood, the nurses inside the room blocked her saying that they needed to make sure she was stable before she had any visitors. So, they waited and waited and waited.

Damon wanted to punch someone because now that the town water supply had vervain he couldn't compel the nurses to go their merry way. _"Fucking problems!"_ he thought. FINALLY, they were allowed to enter the room though Elena thought Caroline should have alone moment with her mom.

When Klaus was about to go with Caroline, his phone started ringing, he checked the number, turned to Caroline and said

\- Caroline, love, give your mom my best wishes - Klaus said kissing her forehead

\- You leaving?

\- I have to but I'm sure your mother will get better, soon. - Caroline smiled

\- Thank you, for everything - now it was Klaus' turn to smile. Damon pretended to puke and Elena couldn't help but smile too. Klaus kissed her forehead again and then left.

\- Go see your mom - said Elena cheerfully. Caroline hugged Elena and then, awkwardly, she hugged Damon

\- Thank you, both of you. - Elena smiled and Damon grinned.

Caroline entered the room, first she peeked and then she entered the room. Her mom was peacefully sleeping and Caroline stared at her, she closed her eyes and heard her mom's heart beat. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Since her mom had accepted her as a vampire, Caroline would count her heart beats when she couldn't sleep or when she was too stressed or scared and somewhere along the way, she was used to that sound whenever she was with her mom. 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36. She finally stepped closer to her mom, she caressed her cheek and pushed a chair, she sat on it and sighed.

\- You scared me today - Caroline said - When I stopped hearing your heart... I couldn't... it was terrible. - another sigh - But thank god, Bonnie saved you. I know it was selfish to ask her to do that knowing she already had used Expression tonight but... you're everything I have and... It's late you know, 3.30 a.m actually - Caroline took her mom's hand in her hands - This is Katherine's shit, she's so obsessed with the cure that she's even more bitchy and crazier than she was... She did... something to me, she tor- she hurt me. Badly. - Caroline started crying and silence filled the room for a couple of minutes - But I don't wanna talk about that. There's something else you should know - Caroline stood up and opened the room's door to make sure that Elena and Damon were no where near, when she saw that they'd left, she closed the door and went back to her seat. She cleared her throat before speaking - Tyler's not in town and I miss him. A lot actually, but... please don't yell at me, it's just... lately, I've been seeing Klaus differently, when he's in town of course, because he's always leaving and know one knows what he's up to! - The cheerleader complained - But tonight... he was absolutely amaz- nice and I know he's d-bag but I have absolutely no idea how to explain this. It's complicated. - she sighed, she hoped her mom would react but it was too soon for that - Einstein once said "If you can't explain it to a six year old, you can't understand it yourself" and that's how I feel, like a six year old talking bout feelings or whatever. I'm scared mommy, I'm not ready to face these feelings... I need you mommy, I need your help. - she whispered and landed her head on her mom's lap and fell asleep.

* * *

**Klaus's Mansion**

When Klaus finally got home, he finally answered the phone

\- What is taking you so long? - the person on the other end of the line

\- I had to manage some things here in New Orleans, I told you that - Klaus said

\- Hurry Klaus, I won't wait forever. Be here before 11 a.m. or forget about the deal!

\- Fine, where are we meeting this time

\- When you arrive, you'll know. The clocking is ticking - the voice said and hang up the phone.

Time to leave. Again.

* * *

**Bennett House**

20 minutes later, they arrived the Bennett residency and thankfully, her dad wasn't home. Bonnie unlocked the door and went straight to her bedroom. Though she and Stefan had a heated make out session scheduled for, well, now, she was not feeling it. At all! All she was feeling was this tiredness and heaviness in her chest wich she would normally feel when she'd do strong spells. It just took a piece of her that could be easily fixed with a lot of rest and some miracle. But this time, it was different. Back in the car she started feeling tired and somewhat sleepy but now adding to her tiredness and heaviness in her chest was her sight. Everything was slightly blurry and breathing was becoming slightly hard, but being a Bennett, a stubborn and proud one, she wouldn't complain to Stefan, she'd just postpone having hot sex.

She didn't even changed her clothes, she just threw her purse to somewhere in her room, fell heavily on the bed and didn't move. That's how tired she was. Not long after, Stefan was in her room, lied down next to her. He saw how exhausted she looked (and sounded to his vamp hearing) so he knew he wasn't getting laid. Not that night. He held his girlfriend in a tight hug and kissed her forehead. Humm... It was a bit hotter than usual... he kissed her lips and just like her forehead, they were a little hotter than usual...

\- Bon... your temperature is a little higher than usual - whispered Stefan

\- It's from Expression, whenever I do a big spell, my body weakens a bit. I've already explained you that - she said softly

\- Yeah I know but your breathing is also heavier. It wasn't like this the other times Bon, maybe you should go to the doctor

\- No, I don't like hospitals! Besides, all I need is to rest and everything'll be fine. Next week, I'll be good again, no big deal

\- Bon-

\- Stefan, I'm tired and I don't wanna fight you anymore. If I don't get better by tomorrow, I promise I'll go to the doctor - Stefan sighed in relieve - But you'll have to come with me

\- With all that blood? - Bonnie gave him a look and he finally said - Fine. Now, sleep, you need to get better. - she hummed and leaned even closer to Stefan's chest

2 Hours later...

Bonnie jumped in her bed with her hands in her chest making Stefan jump as well. The tightness in her chest had increased 10 times and her vision skills had decreased too, it seemed like someone was clutching her heart, hard, and she wasn't getting enough oxygen to her brain. Stefan was trying to understand what was wrong with Bonnie and then he saw her hands in her chest, he heard her heart beat decrease. He told her to get off the bed so that they could go to the hospital but she wasn't listening.

\- Bon? Bon? - nothing - Bonnie! Bonnie!

\- Stefan? - her voice was shaky and she was crying - I can't... I can't... - Stefan bit his wrist and put it in Bonnie's mouth, she drank a few drops of blood and was able to breathe a little better

\- Let's go. - He took her hand and fled through the stairs until they were outside, before he could grab her, she let out a huge gasp. Stefan looked at her and saw black, thick veins covering her entire skin and a millisecond later, Bonnie was on the ground.

* * *

**Mystic Falls Square**

This was definitely the place to come, _to finish what had been started a long time ago_ \- one said. There was something supernatural about this place, a human couldn't feel it, but this town was filled with something different, not human. That was why Mystic Falls was so attractive because of its "superficial" ignorance. Hmmm...

 _"It was time to finish what had been started a long time ago"..._ It was time to change the world... Was this change good? Bad?

We shall see...

* * *

**Q: Who was the person at Katherine's Loft? What did he/she give Katherine for protection and where's Katherine heading? REBEKAH: A TEEN MOM? What did you think of that? Why is Klaus always out of town? Is it me or Caroline FINALLY admitted her feelings? What would you think about some Klaroline? You decide if there'll be Klaroline or not, so tell me!**

**Read and review! (I apologize if it was way too long and if this is an issue, please let me know!)**

Oh and one thing, I'm thinking about creating an account on LiveJournal but it's so damn confusing and i dunno if it's worth it so, if any of you can please enlighten me about this site, it'd be amazing! Thanks!


	9. Flashback - Part 4

_**Disclaimer: ** **These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Angela Venegaz (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended****** _

* * *

_Flashback - Part 4_

**Florence, Italy - 23.05.1449**

She had to be careful, the guards could still be out there and she couldn't risk be seen. She kept walking with her long cloth on and clutching her necklace in her delicate hands.

Tonight it was "The Blue Fire" night and she was expected at Rosa's, her close witch friend along with other fellow witches. This was a special evening which was celebrated every year on the 23rd of May, when the moon was red and all planets and asteroids where aligned creating this thin blue line in the sky. This was the the day where they all gathered everyone and thanked for their gifts.

Unfortunately, they couldn't do it in the open like they used to, now they had to hide. It was unfair! They couldn't celebrate their holiday because humans were obsessed with hunting them, of course she knew who had started the craziness over hunting witches, she and Rosa had known all along.

Vampires.

In history books it was stated how humans accused aged women, men and even one four year old of practicing witchcraft, but Angela knew better. Oh she did know better.

Vampires controlled everything from the authorities to the church and since no one even suspected what they really were, vamps took advantage of good people and blamed innocent men for their murders. Obviously, the witches couldn't let them destroy their home and get away with it. So, she and her pals did what do best: protect their town and to do so, they came up with a plan to take down the vampires - for good.

Of course the vampires heard about the plan though they had no idea who were the witches orchestrating it so they were hunting them all. And now, they all had to be careful otherwise, shit would hit the fan.

Angela picked up the pace clutching her necklace even harder.

Twenty minutes later, she was at Rosa's house ready to start their celebration like they used to do but she couldn't see her or anyone around. _"Odd_ " she thought.

She opened the door and gasped, the gotdam house was a mess! The windows were broken and so were the tables, all the herbs were on the ground as well as Rosa's books, the walls had holes on it and even the ceiling was somehow smashed. Angela took one of the books from the ground and cleaned it, that's when she heard a gasp coming from one of the rooms.

Like a tornado, she opened the door and her entire body was in shock; a vampire was forcing himself inside her best friend's nature given gift, ignoring her sobs. Immediatly, Angela tried to stop him using her powers but for some unknown reason, they weren't working! The vampire stood up and walked towards her leaving Rosa, lying on the bed, Angela took several steps back but suddenly someone was grabbing her shoulders. The touch of death was all she needed to confirm that the olive haired vampire wasn't, indeed, alone.

"Where do you think you're going?" the other vampire said while kissing her earlobe "You broke the rules and now, you're going to be punished" Angela tried to free herself but was unable to do so.

"You witches are pathetic, you think you run the world when _we_ are the ones making all the rules. You think you're too smart but we were able to find who was in fact trying to kill us"

"So we killed your friends and soon, you'll joined them" added the vampire that was holding her. Angela kept quiet though her mind was all over the place trying to figure out how she could outsmart these hateful vamps.

"You will BURN" the olive haired vampire whispered and then, he ripped Rosa's heart. Angela wanted to scream but her voice was nowhere to be found, she couldn't move, all she could do was cry.

"But first, we'll have fun" the other vampire said and started stripping her clothes by force.

* * *

**Flashback Time - Unknown Place**

Katherine had just arrived 2 hours ago, she had a long flight, she was tired, she had to carry her own luggage _by herself_ , she had to call a cab and now she was waiting for some dude to show up and ordering her second coffee. The long haired vampire checked her iPhone, 3.50 pm. "Ugh, if this is a scheme, I swear I'm gonna flip!". Her leg kept moving from anxiety and decided to wait a little longer, I mean she was told that the man would meet her 4 pm sharp, so what was another 10 minutes? Very fucking long apparently!

Katherine nibbled her bottom lip and realised one thing: since she left M.F, no one had called threatening her or anything, it was like they didn't care. Upon that realisation, she felt free.

Before she could enjoy her so recent freedom, someone was walking towards her, getting her attention.

"Is it you?" the brown eyed guy asked "Are you the one I'm supposed to meet?"

"Yes, the one and only... sorta. Btw, you're paying for that" Katherine replied pointing to the coffee. The guy sat down and fished out his phone, he dialed the number never taking his eyes off Katherine.

"Hey, she's here" Pause. "Mmm-mm" he grabbed her hand not so gently and Katherine was ready to smash his but he quickly let go. "Yep, it's her." he handed Katherine the phone.

"Who are you?" the vampire said

"You've made it. Good. Trust no one but Dylan, he'll be your bodyguard"

Beep.

Dylan took the phone out of Katherine's hands and put it in his pocket.

"Uh excuse _me_ , I don't need a bodyguard, I can take care of myself"

Dylan chuckled and rolled his eyes "Cute. It takes more than a little vampire to scare people over here"

"Look you ass, I've been alive for 500 plus years so the witch, vampire, werewolf or hybrid to scare me is yet to be born" she said cockily

"Clearly, you're an outsider. Let me break it down for you vamp, there are things far more greater than your sorry ass and don't even for a second get to think you're stronger than everyone. You haven't seen supernatural in its full capacity because if you did, you'd be amazed. This ain't Mystic Falls Petrova"

"How do you know my name?" Katherine asked ready to sever his head from the rest of his body "You weren't supposed to know"

"There's a great deal you need know about me and one of them is I don't like being bossed around like a dog" he put his elbows in the table and leaned closer "And something tells me neither do you"

"Point is?"

Dylan just stared at her and tilted his head "Let's make some damage"

* * *

**Bennett House**

Bonnie was lied down on her bed, breathing heavily and weakly, her skin was losing its natural glow and the veins decorating her body were becoming thicker and thicker. All in all, she looked bad.

Stefan paced like a mad man calling everyone he knew, he even called Klaus but, as always, he wasn't in town and didn't even bothered answering the phone.

"I've called everyone I know but they don't know anyone that can help us" Damon said after pulling Stefan out of Bonnie's bedroom.

"And I've been calling Abby non-stop but she's not picking up too" added Elena feeling irritated that Bonnie's mom wouldn't pick up the damn phone!

Stefan looked over his shoulder at Bonnie's door. He couldn't stop pacing around like a caged animal, he wanted to help her sooo fucking badly and he had no idea how! Damn! He couldn't stop feeling guilty about his girlfriend's condition, he was the one to be unsuccessful in persuading her not to use expression again. He was the one that didn't pay too much attention to the obvious signs only not to fight with her again. He was fool enough to think this was like the other times where there'd be a nose bleed or something, he didn't realise this was stronger, way stronger.

It wasn't necessary to be telepathic to read Stefan's mind, both Damon and Elena knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Don't beat yourself up Stefan, we'll help her. Even if we die trying we will help her! You hear me Stefan?" said Elena. Stefan nodded.

"She'll be fine, she's a kick-ass fighter" added Damon "I-" before he could go on, they heard Bonnie's scream and hushed inside the bedroom. Bonnie was panting and a thin sheet of sweat was covering her body.

"Bon, I'm here, open your eyes! I'm here!" said Stefan, grabbing her arms, hoping she would do as he said but she kept her eyes closed. She began coughing and a few drops of blood were in the corner of her lip.

"That's it! I'll find Abby or another witch or warlock even if I have to drag someone by its hair!" said Elena before storming off

Stefan was so desperate to hep his girlfriend that he didn't notice his grip on Bonnie getting tighter and tighter, but Damon did so he tried to pull Stefan away from Bonnie but his younger brother was putting up a fight.

"Pull the fuck away Stefan" Damon threatened

"She's _my_ girlfriend not yours so stop acting like you own her!" Stefan yelled, he then turned his attention back to Bonnie "Bon, please, stay with me..." he pleaded, resting his head on her chest, as soon as he did it, his senses fired up - his fangs elongated and his eyes were red.

Damon knew Stefan would never hurt her, not by a long shot, but his little brother wasn't in the right state of mind; since he Bonnie passed out, he hadn't slept or fed, in fact, he wasn't really sure of when was the last time Stefan had fed. Needless to say, if Damon wanted to both Bonnie and Stefan survive this (whatever "this" was) he needed to take measures, so he did.

"Sorry brother" he said and before Stefan could protest, Damon vervained him and his body fell limp on the ground.

* * *

**Donovan House (Previously Lockwood Property)**

After their conversation about the real reason why Rebekah wanted the cure like a man wants water after one year in the desert, she managed to convince Matt to come home. Once they got there, she thought he would tell her to go her merry way (not in the rude way!) given that Matt wasn't one to invite vampires in his house however, he did invite her in. What?! He actually INVITED HER IN! There was no way this was happening yet, here she was, in his couch while he was upstairs sleeping.

Unbelievable.

She studied the house, taking in every little detail about it and found herself a bit surprised when she came across five family pictures on the library - Tyler's family pictures. Rebekah was well aware that her big brother was the reason why Tyler left Mystic Falls in the first place, yet she had no idea why Matt kept the family pictures; if it was her, she'd get rid of them, burn them but maybe Matt didn't think it was his place to do so or - knowing Matt - he didn't want to get rid of them at all.

She smiled; he was a really good guy. In that moment, she heard the quarterback's phone ring, she went upstairs and, quietly took his phone in her hands, her smile fell when Elena Gilbert's name flashed on the screen. She ignored the call but that doppelgänger waste of space kept calling, frustrated, the Original stepped outside the room and answered it.

"What!"

"Rebekah?! W-Where's Matt?"

"Sleeping" she really did not have the patient to elaborate

"Well... can you wake him up please?"

"No."

"Rebekah, I know you don't like me but please this is important"

Huffing the Original said "What's going on?"

"I-It's Bonnie, she's... I don't know, I guess it's side effect from using too much Expression." Elena started sobbing "We've tried everything but it's a dead-end"

"What?" It was no secret that Rebekah and Bonnie weren't close whatsoever but that didn't mean she wanted her to die. "How did this happen?"

"She brought Caroline's mom back but she said she was okay." sigh "Stefan called Damon and told him about Bonnie, so when we got there she was... bad and... I think Stefan's loosing it and-"

"Yeah i got the picture. I'll tell Matt"

"Now?"

"No"

"But he needs to know! It's his friend after all!"

"And he will, just not now. Besides, even if I do tell him now, what can he do to help? Nothing Elena"

"I know but-"

"No Elena! Have you told Caroline about Bonnie?"

Sigh "Her mom just got back from the dead, I think we should leave her out for now"

"Yeah and Matt's had such a wonderful night, being bitten by his friend _twice_ " she stated not to sweetly

"Rebekah-"

"I'll tell him _later_ "

Beep.

That was three hours ago and now Rebekah was wondering if she had done the right thing. She was trying to protect him because apparently, he had no one to protect him. She made the right decision, right? She hoped so. Before she could go on with her reverie, Matt walked down the stairs and went towards the kitchen, Rebekah followed him.

"Hey" he greeted

"Hey, you almost look human again" she joked

"What do you mean? I've been told I'm pretty hot" he replied with that sweet smile of his

Rebekah chuckled. Matt started making coffee, she was nervous so she cleared her throat and swallowed hard because she had to break him the not-so-pleasant news.

"So, humm Elena called and..." she came closer and put her hand on his shoulder "Bonnie's suffering side effects from over-using Expression and it's getting worse as time goes by"

Confusion, worry, anger married his face before he asked "How?"

"She brought Sheriff Forbes from the dead" she answered quietly

"What?" he said through clenched teeth

"Yeah and now she's... you know, besides it seems like Stefan's going mental or something"

At the mention of that shitty Salvatore, Matt snapped and yelled "YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME GO WITH THEM!"

"But you were weak!"

"I don't give a shit! I could be dying for all I care! I still could have saved her!" he began walking to the door but Rebekah grabbed his arm, he quickly released himself from her hold.

"You couldn't and you know it! I know you're angry but I did what was the best at the time!"

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you known this?" she didn't answered him right away "Answer me Rebekah!"

"Elena called three hours ago"

Matt didn't even spare her one more look as he walked out the door and drove away.

Had she really made the right decision to keep him from going with them to Caroline's? Could he really have saved her? Well, she'd know soon.

* * *

**Unknown Place**

"I'm here like I said I'd be" Klaus said

"You really had no choice did you _Nikklaus_?" the person chuckled "It's a beautiful square here full of people, you know, a camouflage"

"What scares you so much that makes you need a shield?" the hybrid asked putting his elbows on the table

"You think this is to protect me?" the person laughed loudly

"What is so funny?" Klaus growled

"You are. Scratch that, you're more like, you know, pathetic. So, you really think this is for me huh?"

"Judging by your reaction I know I'm wrong"

"You are, you see this isn't for me; it's for you. If I feel like you're fooling me, I'll kill you in a very bloody way and these folks" the person pointed to the people walking happily with sodas and ice creams "will watch your body lying on the floor and act like it's another stone on the grass."

Klaus swallowed hard, he wasn't afraid of threats. Right?

"So, are you fucking around Nikklaus or are serious about this deal?"

"I'm serious"

"Good, because there's a storm coming and when the time comes, I need you to do something for me."

"What now?"

* * *

**Bennett House**

Stefan's head hurt, his body hurt and then he realised something: he had just been vervained for fuck's sake! He opened his eyes and notice he was in Bonnie's living room, he stood up and headed to the stairs but Damon blocked him.

"Damon get the fuck out of my face!"

"You're not going this way"

"Damon you just vervained so get the fuck off, I need to see my girlfriend!"

"Yeah because you were two seconds from turning her into breakfast"

"I'd never do that!"

"And you didn't thanks to Damon Fucking Salvatore!" he said exasperated

"Damon, she needs me" he replied lowly

"Yea, she needs you not this maniac person! You know what brother? You need to take this anger out of your system"

"Damon I don't have time for your shit, I will see her"

"Not like this you won't"

"Fine, your call" Stefan said leaving.

Moments later, Matt's truck was on Bonnie's driveway and he just stormed inside the house

"Where's Bonnie?"

Before Damon could answer Elena interrupted him.

"Matt" Elena said from the top of the stairs. He ran to her and the long time friends hugged each other "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" Elena cried. Matt held her hand and they both went to Bonnie's room.

"Bon?" he said sitting next to her

* * *

**Mystic Fall's Hospital**

"Hey mom!" Caroline greeted

"Hey, what's that?"

"Soup for you and hamburger for me" she said sitting on the bed

"Well, thank you Care"

"You don't need to thank me, you're my mom and nobody can take that away, not even Katherine"

At the mention of the Petrova vampire, Liz's body froze and she had to remember how to breathe.

"It's okay" Caroline said squeezing her mom's hand "I'll finish her when I see her"

"Caroline-"

"No, I will end that bitch but now we need to take care of you"

"Please Care, promise me you won't turn into Damon or worse, Klaus" Liz pleaded.

Now it was Caroline's time to stiffen, not because of Damon, but because of Klaus. She thought he was very kind to her when she needed and he even accompanied her to the hospital - he didn't need to do that. But he did. Did she have feelings for him? Nope, absolutely not. But she was starting to see him in a different light, was that bad?

Well before she could answer her own question, Stefan barged in not really caring about Liz, in fact he did care about her in the sense that she was alive and well while his girlfriend was at home, _dying_.

"Stefan, hey how-" Caroline begun but then Stefan snapped her neck and her head fell on the bed. Liz, terrified, looked at him and asked

"What are you doing?"

"I'll deal with you later" and left. Damon was right, he needed to get his anger out of his system and now he felt better. _Much better_.

* * *

**Mystic Hotel/ Bennett House**

After receiving Dylan's call, Angela knew Katherine was safe so, now, all she had to do was to put her plan in motion.

Angela Venegaz was a woman with a mission: to finish what she started, or better, what she and Rosa had once upon started. Of course, to actually succed, she needed help, supernatural help, therefore, she started looking for potentials partners wether they were witches, dopplegangers or werewolves.

And now, she had her circle almost complete but she was missing two essencial keys: a witch and a werewolf. That's when she started tracking one of the most powerful witch lineages: the Bennetts. Apparently, the only direct descendant from this line was Bonnie Bennett and she was currently living in Mystic Falls; however, she was weak which was a big advantage.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door "Come in"

"Excuse me, your chauffeur awaits Miss" said a blonde girl, probaly in her 30's

"Thank you Mandi, you've been really helpful" Angela replied softly

"Oh, I just gave you directions nothing special really"

"And for that I'm grateful, you have no idea how much you've helped me Mandi. Now, I must go, I don't want to be late" she said smiling and left.

Although, she meant what she had said to Mandi, Angela dismissed the driver and walked to Bonnie's house following the directions Mandi had given her.

 _"We're so close Rosa, after tonight we'll just have to find a werewolf and then, the circle will be complete"_ she thought.

Even if she wasn't a witch, a really powerful one, she knew she was standing in front of the house, the energy coming from it was strong but so was the darkness surrounding it. Angela came to the conlusion that it should be the vampire's aura and rage started to build in; she hated those things!

Nevertheless, it was for a greater cause.

She stepped in and, immediatly, one hand was wrapped around her neck, she breathed in and looked into the vampire's blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he growled

"Help" she answered simply but the vampire tightened his hold.

"Who. Are. You" he spat.

She really had no time for this and even though she could shatter his hand like broken glass and make his head explode in one breath, she remained calm and said

"I'm here to help, if she doesn't get my help she'll die"

Before Damon could answer, Caroline put a hand on his shoulder and said "Damon please, let her help"

A few hours after Stefan had broken her neck, Caroline woke up with a very disturbed Elena on her side. "What are you doing here?"

"Care-"

"Wait, why am I not at the hospital? And why the hell did Stefan break my neck?"

Elena took a deep breath and explained everything then, the two friends pratically flew to Bonnie's and Caroline couldn't help feeling guilty and, at the same time, not guilty for her best friend's condition. Now, there were all trying to find a solution except Stefan who was so still you might confuse him with a statue sat in the corner of his girlfriend's room.

Finally, Damon let go of Angela's neck but he was still crowding her personal space, intimidating her, or so he thought. The witch in question headed towards Bonnie's room, Damon and Caroline followed immideatly.

As soon as she entered the room, Angela realised she got it all wrong, the darkness surrounding the house didn't come from the vampires, it came from... Bonnie; it was like her magic and this darkness were all rolled into one but still moons apart. For an outsider it was hard to comprehend or even impossible to understand but she was experinced, she knew what that meant. _"Another witch playing with Expression"_

Elena gave Caroline a wary look and so did Matt but her friend nodded in response. The latter leaded the witch towards Bonnie and asked "So?"

"I need you to leave the room"

"Pff, yeah that's gonna happen" replied Damon

"Your friend is getting weaker and weaker and if you want to waste time arguing then the girl is doomed" she impressively calm.

Stefan immediatly stood up as if a bug had bitten him right in the ass "You heard her, everyone out!" Just as Damon was about to protest Stefan cut him off "Don't even Damon"

"You're gonna regret this" the elder Salvatore replied and left, the others didn't waste any time leaving too.

"Please, help her" Stefan pleaded and left.

Angela would love to say she was impressed by the concern these vamps showed towards the young witch, but she wasn't.

Vampires deserved to burn in hell, all of them.

_"Time to get started"_

"I will help you my dear" she whispered. Angela wasted no time as she salted the doors and the windows then, she fhished out needles, several flasks of a thick purplish liquid and a bottle of blood. She filled the needles with the liquid and injected it in Bonnie's black veins until the flask was completely empty, when she was done, she placed a hand on Bonnie's forehead and another on her chest and began chanting. She repeated the process until Bonnie was screaming for dear life.

Meanwhile, downstairs, everyone was trying to figure out what the hell was happening in that damn room since they couldn't hear shit.

"Just one more time darling, just one more time" the witch informed. When it was over, she handed Bonnie the bottle with blood and the girl's eyes enlarged to astronomical proportions though she managed to say:

"Did-Did you turn me into a vampire?"

"What? Of course not, i'd never do that to a witch... or anyone. But you do need to drink this to ease the pain I know you're feeling"

Bonnie could not disagree with that, she felt like she'd been ran over by a truck a thousand times yet, something about drinking blood after being seriously injured, or in her case ill, was shady to say the least.

"What did you do to me exactly?"

"I fixed you"

"I don't mean to be rude but... why and who are you?" the girl inquired.

 _Thank god they can't hear what we say,_ Angela thought. She spelled some words in Latin and Bonnie was gulping down the blood and had forgotten all of her previous suspicions about the witch

"Better?" Angela asked and Bonnie nodded in response "Well, here's my number. If you need anything just call." she gave the little witch a piece of paper "I'll be waiting for it, sooner or later" she added smiling and left the room. _"Though I'm sure it'll be rather sooner than later"_

* * *

**Bennett House - Two Weeks Later**

She didn't need a blanket because Stefan felt like it was his duty to be her blanket, not that she minded, it was... Something else. Though she and Stefan had been dating for 3 months now, Bonnie felt like she had missed a lot of things about him that she was only noticing now - like his smell. He smelled amazingly, mouth watering to be precised, and in the past few weeks she found nearly impossible not to be drawn in by his scent, his skin. She couldn't have a normal conversation with him anymore because she wasn't paying attention; she was too busy wondering how good he'd taste to the point it was starting to be the _only thing_ on her mind 24/7. Though in the beggining, she found herself having the same thoughts about Damon and even her best friends! That was fucked up! Well, the teenager blamed it on the lack of sleep, which was Stefan's fault, because she was too obssessed by his aroma to manage to fall asleep.

Nevertheless, the young witch snuggled a littler closer to her lover, if it was even possible to get closer than they already were, and placed a kiss on the place where his shoulder and his neck met. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. _Sweet Lord._ Then, she ran her pink tongue along his neck until she reached his manly jaw. Once again, mouthwatering.

 _Stop Bonnie, you're pratically molesting your sleeping boyfriend, it's creepy_ , said her inner voice. However, she ignored that little voice that had been nagging for weeks always reminding her Stefan was a person - a very important one to that matter - not a piece of meat.

Her body reacted to his in a way she couldn't control but it wasn't like before, this time it was more intense, like he had what she was missing - it was as if he was her oxygen mask.

Weird.

After Angela took off, Stefan made sure Bonnie never left his side and he was keeping her away as far from Caroline as he could and Bonnie was supposed to yell at him, have a fit but she didn't, she didn't care about Caroline or Elena. Or Damon. Or even Matt, though she found a little cute that everytime he saw Stefan he looked like he wanted to stake him.

All in all, all she cared about was Stefan, he had this pull on her and it was so strong...

Ugh, Bonnie needed to get out or else her head would explode so, she sneaked out of the house trying her best not to wake up her boyfriend. As soon as Bonnie was in the Town Square, a group of drunk adults, two women and two men, laughing really loud caught her attention and as she looked closer, she saw a familiar face.

_No fucken way!_

Her legs started moving towards the group blocking their way and mouthed "Get drunk and then bang some randome guy: classic Kelly"

Kelly Donovan's eyes enlarged into astronomical proportions as she said "Bonnie who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"To a drunken whore, that's for sure"

The other woman, a redhead probably in her 40's, pointed her slender finger to Bonnie and pushed her lightly on her shoulder "Clearly your mother hasn't taught you well since you're being a bitch to Kelly"

Something inside of Bonnie snapped and she found herself snapping the woman's neck and, in that moment, the two men tried to take her down but she effortlessly decapitated one and ripped the other's heart. The thud of their bodies falling limp on the ground was by far the worst sound Kelly had ever heard and the look on Bonnie's face was even worse, the busboy's mother gulped down loudly and tried to run or something but she was in schock, she couldn't move or scream but apparently she could pee as she noticed the liquid streaming down her trembling legs.

"Hm, that was... kinda awsome" Bonnie stated and began wondering what else she could do as she stared at her hands

"Bonnie" Kelly managed to say but it was only a whisper

"Oh right" the eighteen year old said, she forgot Kelly was still standing there, well she had to change that "You know i can't let you go"

"N-No p-please i won't tell anyone, I-I promise"

Bonnie crowded her space "I know you won't" and ripped her heart out

"BONNIE!" Matt yelled "Y-You... How..."

"C'mon like she was the mother of the year! _I_ did _you_ a favor, you should be thanking me" the girl replied nonchantly

Matt coudn't wrap his head around what was happening and prayed it was just a nightmare "I. HATE. YOU"

And from that moment on everything went south: Damon, Elena and Caroline were shocked when Matt broke the news while Stefan was in complete and utter denial. Yes, Bonnie hadn't been the same since Angela had "helped" his girlfriend, whenever Elena or Caroline sugested they had a girl's night or something she looked like someone told her to wipe a cow's ass and that was putting it nicely, and Stefan wouldn't even start with Damon. But he chose to ignore all of this because suddenly she wanted to spend more and more time with him, sometimes, she would stare at him with... not devotion but something he couldn't quite figure - not that he minded of course.

Anyways, she was acting weird but not that weird and there was no way in hell she killed not only Matt's mom but the others too, that was fucking messed up!

Even when the gang decided to interrogate the culprit at the boarding house and when she proudly confirmed Matt's accusations both Stefan and Caroline were in denial and things got worse when Klaus came back, with his hybrids bodyguards, and threatened everyone in order to find Katherine and kill her once and for all, but he had no idea Bonnie was different and didn't like to be threatened so she did the only rational thing and killed his hybrids, but something curious happened, their blood was both repelling and alluring.

Hmm, kind of like Stefan's but his was better. Nevertheless, she couldn't ignore the wild calling inside of her that told her those hybrid's blood was something she needed. Now. So, she dove in and sweet jesus it was like cocaine - you couldn't get enough of it.

That was the moment when Bonnie Bennett died and this new person was born. She was constantly high on blood therefore, lying was a constant in her life, she wanted blood and nothing would stop her not even Stefan who had countless times tried to get some sense in her head. It had only been 1 month since Angela cured Bonnie but now she was acting all vampire ish which was wrong and it was getting on everyone's nerves so the gang came up with a plan, once again. They thought it'd be a good idea to hunt Katherine down in the hopes of finding the damned witch since Sheriff Forbes informed them she was seen by an eyewitness in Katherine's premises and who could do the job better than Elijah Mikaelson? And since they assumed Bonnie wanted both Elena's and Caroline's heads rolling in the deep, they thought it'd be best if she went with the Elijah while the others tried to do some damage control in MF.

However, Bonnie had left town without leaving a note or a fucken post-it, she just left and Klaus was acting like he owned the damned place and compelled Damon and Stefan to do as he said in all subjects regarding Elena and his brother on their quest to find the Petrova dopplengaguer - their need to have Elena in their arms was getting old and annoying plus, they were messing with his chance of killing both Katherine and Silas.

And in the five months Bonnie had been gone terrorrizing other people neither Caroline nor the Salvatores had heard from her or Elena and Elijah but now she was back, why?

**Here it is the FINAL FLASHBACK! Tell me what you think about this one and hope you enjoyed! :)) **

**WHY THE HELL IS BONNIE BACK? WHAT DYLAN HAS PLANNED FOR KATHERINE AND WHERE IS SHE? AND IF BONNIE'S NOT A VAMPIRE, WHAT IS SHE? **

**DUM-DUM-DUM!**


	10. Welcome To The Jungle

**Disclaimer: **These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith, Erik Kripke and The CW except Angela Venegaz and the Larson (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended****

**** ****WARNING: Last chapter was THE FINAL FLASHBACK CHAPTER so the ones that come next (including this one) are in PRESENT TIME. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!** ** ** **

****ENJOY!** **

* * *

_Welcome To The Jungle_

_**Previously** _ _**...** _

**_Donovan Mansion (Chapter 4)_ **

_\- You're late - Bonnie said getting closer to Matt trying to give him a kiss on his cheek but he pushed her away._

_\- Get a life and stop tormenting mine - he said while unlocking the door, when he got in he was about to close the door when Bonnie stopped him_

_\- I don't have a place to stay Matt. Would you like us to be roommates?_

_\- What's in it for me? - he asked looking suspicious - Obviously, you're not looking for just a roommate_

_\- Well, I can help you find your daddy, if you're interested of course_

_\- And what do you want to do with him?_

_\- Business. But to find him, I need you to be on my side Matt. No turning back - Matt took a few seconds to answer but since his dad left them, he sworn that he'd find him and ask why he did what he did. There was a chance that Bonnie was lying but in the back of his mind he hoped she wasn't._

_\- Fine, I'll do it. No turning back - said Matt, serious_

_\- Good. Are you familiar with the Larson?_

_\- Kind of, why?_

_\- I want you to give me their medallion. I have big plans for you Matt._

**_Salvatore Boarding House (Chapter 6)_ **

_\- I'm not Damon but I can see clearer, now that I'm not full of emotions and all, how you guys screwed up my human life! You **abused me, destroyed me and killed me** just to save that one! - she said pointing to Elena - You're right Stefan, I don't want truces, I want you all dead. - She went towards the door but, instead, she turned around and added - P.S.: You might not hold on your hope on Katherine to find the witch that turned me - Damon and Stefan looked uneasy; they didn't expect Bonnie to know that Elijah was looking for Katherine - Don't look so nervous, of course I knew you would try to contact Katherine so that she could help you find the witch that turned me, since she knows everything about everything. I bet you wanted to convince the witch to put me back to **normal** right? You should know this: I killed her - With that said, Bonnie left._

* * *

**Donovan Mansion**

"Wakey wakey" she whispered into his ear while kissing and nibbling his earlobe but, stubbornly, Matt refused to wake up so Bonnie sat on his lap, straddling him, and started licking his abs upwards until she reached his neck. "Mathew wake up" she said softly. Matt opened his eyes slowly and when he focused them on the girl on top of him, he shot from the bed falling head to the floor.

"Shit!" he cursed and looked up to Bonnie who was laughing really hard at him "What the hell Bonnie! What are you doing here?" he interrogated as he stood up with his hand covering his forehead

"Well you said I could stay here" the girl replied innocently

"I know, I meant here as in my bed"

Bonnie stood up as well and ran her finger across his body "Uh you seriously thought I'd sleep on the couch when you, tempting little you, were sleeping here?" she leaned closer, her lips brushing his "Then you don't know me at all"

Matt took a deep breath and put some space between them "I allowed you to stay here Bonnie but that doesn't mean that I won't put your ass on the street if I need to"

"Uhm look who finally found his balls" Bonnie joked "But there's no need to be so rude, after all we have a lot to do and so little time"

"What are you up to? Is this about the Larson?"

"Yes, they have something I want and I need you to help me get it" she said while slipping in one of Matt's t-shirts and of course, it was too big for her but she didn't mind and, apparently, Matt didn't either.

"What is it?" Matt asked as curiosity took over him

"Shhh, it's a secret" she whispered

Matt took another deep, deep breath and pinched his nose "Bonnie, I've invited you into my house and I said I'd help" he took her face in his hands and looked at her green eyes "I meant it, no turning back remember?"

Bonnie had 2 options: she could either lie her ass off or she could tell him the truth. She knew that right now Matt was her best chance to get the medallion and if she lied to him and if he found out then her plans would be ruined but then again if she told him the truth he'd tell everything to the gang and then she'd be royally fucked.

Nevertheless, she decided to come clean and tell him everything he needed to know for now.

"Alright, I'll tell everything you need to know but Matt, if you breathe one word of what I'm about to tell you to the PowerPuff Girls I'll make sure you'll join the orphans club got it?"

The busboy did not like to be threatened and though he was supposed to report everything Bonnie did to Damon and Stefan, Matt couldn't waste the opportunity to find his dad, even if that opportunity was Bonnie and her evil plans. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her and noticed she was wearing one of his t-shirts, if he forgot about all the shit she'd done and just looked at her as one ordinary girl, he would fall in love even deeper for that said girl whose locks fell down in a perfect cascade and, for a second, Matt was in some kind of transe, that was hold she had over him. No matter how long she had been away, every time he looked at her his breath would be stuck in is throat.

"Matt?"

The jock snapped back to reality "Got it, now tell me everything" he said sitting down on the bed

Bonnie joined him "As you probably know, I need vampire blood to survive and I'm immortal" Matt shifted in his place uncomfortable and motioned her to keep going "I overheard Angela, my creator, talking about this medallion with some lame witch that gives you this crazy amount of power, it gives you strength and helps you reach your inner supernatural, in my case it's witch"

"So you're a hybrid? A vampire slash witch?"

"That's the thing, I don't think so. I think I am much more powerful than that but Angela wanted to keep me on a leech. I'm sooo sure she felt threatened by my power" she added cockily

"Wait, wait, wait. She 'wanted' to keep you on a leech as in she doesn't anymore?"

"Nope, as in I killed her" she answered proudly

"But why would you want to kill her? I mean, I understand but still... why?"

"Like I said she wanted to control me, she kept me from accessing my inner power so that she could have it herself and _that_ is a big no-no"

"So how did you know where it was?" he asked.

"Oh Matty, that's another story for another day" she got up and grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them to Matt's face "We have a lot to do, besides we have school"

Matt chuckled and shook his head as he zipped his pants "What?" Bonnie asked

"That's the thing I don't get about you Bonnie, why do you wanna go back to that hell hole?"

"Because I knew that the second i put my beautiful person in this town you and the gang would try to spy on me and involve the council on 'The Operation Bonnie' and I don't really need the likes of you spying on me or trying to stop me or whatever it is that you kids do these days"

"Yet you trust me" Matt stated

"You are different Mathew besides I know that if you double cross me I'll happily kill your dad in a very bloody way, record it and - this is the best part - display it on school night." Matt's face had lost all its color and he seemed really scared for the first time "But with the council it's another different story because the Sheriff and Damon have the council right where they want them so, it's a good thing all the members have children."

"Bonnie, some of them are my friends!"

"And I don't give two shits about them, all I know is that if they try to come after me several teenagers will die, that's why the council hasn't done anything to me."

"You're crazy" Matt said walking out of his house and unlocking his truck

"Life's a jungle and when you're in the jungle do you wanna be a lion or a worm?"

* * *

**Mystic Falls High**

Elena was worried, panicking and she had to think fast, really fast. Today was the second time she'd face Bonnie ever since she left town with Elijah to look for Katherine and since their last encounter was at the Salvatore Boarding House, it was safe to say that Bonnie, or this version of what used to be her best friend, scared the shit out of her.

 _ **"You abused me, destroyed me and killed me just to save that one!"**_ Bonnie had said and, unfortunately, the doe eyed girl could not disagree. She never understood why would everyone bend over backwards just to save her life, I mean she appreciated the effort but she never understood why yet, never once she tried to find a way to protect herself in every human and possible way without relying so much in her friends and putting their lives at stake. Even after turning into a vampire she still needed to be protected and saved and god knows what and in consequence Silas was now on the loose. Great!

 _This has to end!_ she thought, it was time for Elena Gilbert to stand in her own two shoes instead of needing everyone's help to stand still. Ironically, this was what upset her the most because Bonnie was one of the few people to tell her she was strong and brave enough to do anything she wanted and now, because of her, Bonnie had turned into a monster. Because of her and her decisions, Bonnie had lost her family and was sacrificed in order to save the girl everyone loved. Because of her, Shane was able to brainwash her best friend and she was too caught up in her love life to notice that.

And the more Elena thought about it, all of her friends had gone through the same pain as Bonnie, _all of them_. Caroline, Matt, Tyler - who was being chased down by Klaus for all eternity - and her own brother. _I'm the shittiest friend ever!_ she thought sadly.

It was time to stop being Elena Gilbert, The Doppelganger and starting to be Elena Gilbert - period. Otherwise she would just lead the rest of her friends to a future of doom, just like she did with Tyler and Bonnie. She had to take care of her friends before it was too late. This was why the brunette was so scared of this Bonnie, she feared she had killed her best friend but now, it was time to bring her back to life, no matter what.

"Here she comes" Caroline said annoyed interrupting Elena's reverie. The tall girl stared at Caroline and silently apologized even though an apology wouldn't erase the past. "Oh no she didn't!" the blonde exclaimed

Elena looked at Bonnie and Matt and noticed that "She's wearing Matt's shirt"

"No shit Elena! Could you just not state the obvious?" Caroline blurted

"Why are you so angry? It's just a T-shirt and I'm sure she's just wearing it to provoke us"

"Uh correction: she's trying to piss Stefan off! And she's using Matt!"

There was a chance Caroline was right but maybe they were analyzing things too much however, Matt needed to be more careful because this was not the Bonnie they were used to and she did not want Matt to get hurt. When she noticed Caroline was walking towards them Elena grabbed her wrist "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think?" the cheerleader replied pointing her finger to Matt and Bonnie "There's no way I'll let her toy with him!"

"Care, she won't listen to you or me or anyone. I think we should talk to Matt and tell him to be more careful or..."

"This wasn't supposed to be like this!" Caroline whined

"I know, I'm so sorry Care"

"Yeah... ugh, I hate this!"

"Me too which is why we need to do something Care, we have to make a plan" Elena said

"Yeah 'cause your plans work out so damn well"

"This is why I need your help and your help alone, I don't want anyone else involved"

"Why? I mean several heads are better than two right?"

Before Elena could answer the bell rang so the girls had to hurry up class and after what it seemed like an eternity the bell rang again signaling it was lunch time and, as always, Caroline and Elena sat at their table.

"Spill" Caroline said

"Spill what?" Elena

"Oh you know damn well what! The thing about you needing my help and my 'help alone', that's what"

"Shh! Not here," the brunette pointed to her right ear "I'll tell you when we're alone"

"Fine, but I'm holding you to-"

"Has Matt told you anything?" Stefan joined them interrupting Caroline

"So you decided to show up _now_ and now you want answers?" Caroline spat

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"Well, Matt was supposed to tell us everything Bonnie tells him and he hasn't told me nothing! Not a fucking word so I decided that doing some field work was better than stay at home and look at my phone!" Stefan explained

"Well he's not exactly enjoying this situation" Elena defended

"I doubt that" the younger Salvatore muttered and before any of the vampires had realized, Bonnie and Matt were standing there and while the busboy looked embarrassed Bonnie had a smirk on her face. Meanwhile Caroline and Elena's jaws had dropped and Stefan... well, he was so not enjoying this.

"What are you doing?" he inquired when Bonnie sat down and pulled Matt with her

"Having lunch, what else?" his ex replied

"It looks like you're doing more than that" Stefan said pointed to her attire

"A girl has needs"

Stefan wasn't like this, at all. He was the hero, the good brother, he did not drop accusations like this but seeing Bonnie wearing Matt's clothe made him want to beat the shit out of the busboy. "Couldn't you choose someone else?"

"They say jealousy is a green eyed monster - how fitting" Bonnie snapped back

"Guys! Just stop" Elena said

"This" Caroline waved her finger between the former lovers "just.. no. Move. The. Fuck On. For real." She looked to her former best friend in the eye "Why are you doing this? You said you wanted to kill us yet here we are"

Bonnie chuckled and rolled her eyes "Caroline, the control freak, trying to take control of everything is amusing." she leaned closer "But don't you ever think you are the boss of me, you do not tell me what to do and as far as my threat is concerned, please don't worry, it'll happen"

Caroline's hand moved without her permission and was wrapped around Bonnie's neck, the former witch chuckled again and stabbed Caroline with a fork in the eye. Stefan grabbed Bonnie's hand but she stabbed him in the neck with the knife and Stefan tried to hide his painful scream. It all happened in matter of seconds. As the scene displayed in front of her, Elena was so still you might think she was frozen, her brain barely worked and Matt seemed not to be able to move either. She couldn't move or speak or blink or anything! All she could do was stand there waiting for Bonnie to attack her.

Bonnie looked at Caroline "Next time, I'll take your eye out and you" this was for Stefan "Don't ever do that again or else. Now you three leave, we wanna have lunch"

She did not have to say it twice as the vampires disappeared from her sight leaving the table and their lunch bloodied.

"Not hungry?" Bonnie asked Matt

"It's full of blood" Matt said as soon as his brain restarted working and looked at his jello, that was once upon a time green, had a red topping.

"It tastes better" she said taking to her mouth a piece of his jello.

"The students... why aren't they freaking out?"

"Dunno" she shrugged

"You really didn't have to do that" Matt spat "That's not what I signed up for" he got up

She mirrored him "Oh really?! Once they caught you alone they would bombard you with questions and _I can't have that_!"

"I could lie"

"You're a terrible liar! You're even worse than Elena and that's saying a fucking lot! From now on you can't have ties with them"

"Sorry, what!" Matt yelled

"Uhm who are you getting loud with? You can't jeopardize my chance of getting you know what"

"I won't, but you can't ask me to stay away from my friends!"

"I'm not asking Matty" she patted him on the shoulder "You know what happens when I get angry." and she walked away.

"My life is a big clusterfuck" Matt whined

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

"Scotch?" Damon asked

"No. Damon this is serious" Liz said

"I know, you have your serious tone" Liz eyed him and Damon quickly added "I'm working on it" he filled his cup with more scotch

"She's threatening the council's kids, including my daughter, we have to do something!"

Damon put his hands on Liz's shoulders and tried to calm her down "Look, as long as we play the game she wants us to play, Caroline won't die"

"What about the others uh? I know them since they were babies Damon!" Liz said breaking free of Damon's hold and sat on the couch.

Damon had no idea of what Bonnie wanted and he wanted to know. Badly. And since she was threatening the council, it made him even more anxious, he really wanted to know what the hell was she up to!

He tried to follow Bonnie around town but somewhere along the way her Range Rover would disappear like magic, that happened all the freaking time. So, now, they had to rely on Matt fucking Donovan! What the fuck? That Bonnie Bennett was a fucked up thing they had on their hands and she was screwing with everyone's lives.

Damon didn't care about the council or their kids, they could all be dead for all he cared nevertheless, he knew better than to expect that Bonnie wouldn't actually kill him, Stefan, Elena or Caroline if someone crossed her way which was why he was trying to figure out what the hell was her plan so that he could turn her own game against her. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done, the girl was smart but he had to be smarter.

 _I could be in the Bahamas sipping Margueritas,_ the vampire lamented

"Honestly Liz, I don't know or care about them-"

"Damon!" Liz protested

"It's true! I don't give a flying fuck about their meaningless lives but I do care about my own and, sometimes, for Stefan's. Do you know how many times she attacked him since she got back? Two. And she's barely been here for a full week! So, yeah I don't care about the council, they can drop dead, I just don't give a shit"

Liz got up, clearly upset "Well, I care about them and if I have the power to do something, I will" she headed to the door but Damon stood in her way "Damon-"

"Don't 'Damon' me! Liz, Bonnie's out of control, stay out of this don't be stupid!"

"Stupid? She's like this because she saved my life otherwise, she'd be very much like her usual self! This is on me and if can prevent any death, I will and no one will stop me!" the sheriff blurted and opened the door only to find Stefan there with dry blood all over his neck "I'm not even going to ask" with that said, she left.

Stefan closed the door and Damon looked at his young brother closely "She stabbed you"

"And stabbed Caroline in the eye with a fork in front of everyone at the school"

"The girl's on fire" Damon joked and handed Stefan a moisten towel "This is the third time she attacked you this week, were you that bad in the bedroom? I mean I was starting to doubt that your dick could function properly since I bet it never saw a vagina in _ages."_

"Damon, not now"

"Now that I think about it I feel sorry for her, if I had to have sex with you I'd be pissed too!" Damon joked and Stefan threw a bottle of whisky to Damon's head but his older brother diverted causing the object to hit the wall.

"You're a dick" Stefan said

"Only stating the truth brother" Damon continued amused "But on a serious note we have to figure out what the hell she's here for"

"No shit Sherlock. We can't trust Matt to do what he's supposed to do and there's no way in hell I'm working with Elena and Caroline" Stefan replied

"Chasing her around town is out of question, so what now?"

"I believe I can help you" a british accented male said

* * *

**Mystic Falls High**

Caroline practically aspired the blood bag and when she was finished she dropped it on the floor. She looked at herself in the little mirror Elena had lended her, her eye was normal again and without any signs of stabbing whatsoever, the cheerleader stared for a few more seconds before handing the little mirror to Elena.

"Do you fell better?" the latter questioned

"Yeah but, Elena, why did you just stand there?" Caroline asked

"I'm sorry... I.. froze, I guess. It's just- It won't happen again and I promise you I will do anything to protect you at all costs"

"Hey, no need to go to extremes 'Lena. I know you got my back"

"You're my best friend and I can't just sit there with my mouth open every time someone assaults you. I will have your back until I die" Elena stated feeling her strength coming back and found herself between Caroline's arms

"I love you Elena Gilbert"

The other replied "Ditto"

"O.M.G" some raven haired girl said with her eyes shinning as soon as Elena and Caroline arrived the Cheerleading practice.

"What?" Elena asked

"The Holy Trio is back!" the girl said

"The what?" Caroline said amused

"You, Elena and Bonnie!"

"Bonnie? She's here?" Elena said and the girl pointed at the indicted and the doe eyed girl wasted no time walking towards Bonnie followed by Caroline and the girl. "What have you done with her?"

"You lost me there, it's been a long week" the former wich replied

"With Bonnie, the real one" Elena clarified

"Yeah, where is she?" Caroline added

Bonnie stood still and looked as if she was trying to hear something else, something far away "What's that?"

"What's what?" Elena responded, confused

"That's the sound of me not giving a flying fuck" Bonnie said walking away leaving both Caroline and Elena flabbergasted yet, the nameless girl followed her and that annoyed the shit out of her "What?"

"Out of the three you were always my favorite and-"

"Yeah I don't care" Bonnie retorted walking away as fast as she could

"Wait, wait! My name's Kia Larson and I just want to be your fri-"

When Bonnie heard the girl's name she stopped dead on her tracks and stood in front of the girl "You are Kia Larson?"

"Uhm yea, the one and only!" the girl said excited "IMO Elena and Caroline are just jealous because now that you're back on the squad and you're single every guy wants you. BTW that was really fast, I mean I had to shout because I thought you couldn't listen, you were so far" Kia wondered

Bonnie was nodding but she wasn't listening to any of what Kia was saying all she was thinking was that she had found a very easy way to get inside the Larson's house and get the medallion. All she had to do was hang out with the annoying girl long enough to have her trust, and by her calculations, before the day ended, they'd be best friends.

"You know what? I think you're right and since my best friends are being such colossal bitches I could use a friendly face." Bonnie said with her sweetest voice and smile

"OMG Yes! I can be your friend and we can be the new queens of Mystic Falls High and every guy will want us" Kia said dreamily while Bonnie rolled her eyes. _The sacrifices I have to make..._ Bonnie sighed

* * *

**Somewhere**

Klaus Mikaelson ruled the World. Klaus Mikaelson was The King. Klaus Mikaelson was invincible. Klaus Mikaelson had Power. Klaus Mikaelson was The Beast. Klaus Mikaelson was one's Nightmare. Klaus Mikaelson was someone's little bitch! What the fuck happened? One day he was busy terrorizing people from left to right and suddenly, he was being manhandled by the person he least expected. Ever! He was Great but somehow, standing in front of this person, made him feel as defenseless as a mouse and just as pathetic.

For a second, he almost missed Mystic Falls and, of course, Caroline, though he wouldn't dare to say it out loud while he was in this house or else Caroline's future would be... well, she wouldn't have one once he was pretty sure they'd kill her just for shits and giggles.

"Klaus, it's time" the person said so quietly that Klaus almost jumped a little.

"Time for what?" the hybrid asked annoyed

"For you to get back to Mystic Falls"

"Get back? My home is in New Orleans" Klaus replied

"Yeah and I'm a fucken mermaid!" the person said and, within seconds he grabbed Klaus' ear and whispered so closely that made Klaus shiver "Do you wanna hear me sing? Maybe I'll do it while I'm dismembering Caroline Forbes"

Klaus tensed but he was the master in controlling his emotions "You can sing all you want I just want to get back to New Orleans"

The person sighed and let go of the hybrid "Fine, let's pretend I don't know who she is and that you're in love with her. In fact, let's pretend I don't even know about Mystic Falls and all the supernatural creatures living there. I just want you to do one thing: bring me what I asked you"

"I don't even know where it is or what it looks like!"

"Well, it's a medallion and it looks like one. So, I expect you to meet me in this very place in 36 hours _with_ said medallion" the person threatened

"36 hours? Are you out of your bloody mind? The flight alone is 4 hours so that leaves me with only 32 hours!" Klaus argued

The person was so amused "Look, I don't make the rules. Oh, wait, yea I kinda do." the person chuckled "Anyways, guess you just have to work with what you have Klausy." Klaus' stare had murder written all over it however the person continued "Hey, don't look at me like that! Just do your thing or else I'll do mine"

Seconds later, Klaus was alone with a black envelope lying on the table, he opened it and it contained a plane ticket to Mystic Falls but there was something else. He dug deeper only to find several pictures of Caroline: some with her mom and others with either Elena or the Salvatores, but there was also a small plastic bag and when he opened he realized it was a strand of Caroline's hair. "Shit!" the person was not fucking around and was showing him how easily Caroline could be killed even though they were 4 hours away from Mystic Falls.

Now he had to go back to that shit hole against his will. Great. Guess this was why Klaus Mikaelson wasn't a King instead he was a fucking moonstone. Just amazing! They say karma's a bitch and well Klaus couldn't deny it anymore. Time to go back.

* * *

**Mystic Grill**

Stefan Salvatore was a man on a mission: find Donovan and then remove his throat. It sounded legit. If he was Damon! However, Matt was supposed to be a double agent, he was supposed to make Bonnie believe he was on her side instead this little shit was busy making out with her! What the fuck! The younger Salvatore spotted the busboy and he started seeing red.

Red. Red. Red.

When Matt went to the back of the Mystic Grill, Stefan saw his opportunity so he pushed Matt against the wall "What the hell dude!" the human shouted

"She was wearing your t-shirt!" the other growled

Matt wanted to assure the vampire that nothing was going on yet what left his mouth was "So fucking what? I don't see a stamp on her saying 'Property of Stefan Salvatore'!" Suddenly this anger took over him and he was ready to go against a vampire, on his own.

"You're asking to be beaten" the younger Salvatore spat and he actually sounded like a real monster

"Then do it. Why are you wasting so much time talking? Hit me" Matt provoked him. For the longest time he wanted to beat the crap out of Stefan and now the chance presented itself

"My. Fucking. Pleasure" Stefan said before charging against the busboy. His eyes changed color and his fangs elongated, he bit hard on the human's forearm, he meant to go for the face but the stupid insect covered it with his arm.

"Aarghhh!" Matt yelled

Stefan pulled back spitting every single drop of blood that had entered his mouth and muttered "Gross." Meanwhile Matt found a piece of metal and plunged it in Stefan's stomach. The vampire cried in pain and took the piece out of him while blood poured soaking his blue shirt, he got up and started choking Matt until his face was so red he resembled a tomato.

"And your kill list just keeps getting longer, no wonder she dumped your ass" Matt struggled and when his words had the effect he expected he kicked Stefan and the balls making him fall on his knees, and then he punched him. But, being a vampire, Stefan quickly recuperated, he pulled Matt's hair almost breaking his neck so he would have more access, and finally he sunk his teeth into the busboy's flesh.

The vampire hummed and grunted as he gulped down Matt's blood and when he was sure he was almost dead he let go of his body. Caroline and Elena arrived o time to hear the 'thud' Matt's body made when he reached the ground.

"Matt!" Elena screamed and rushed over to Matt, she could hear his pulse but it was very faint so she bit her wrist and put on his mouth but he wasn't drinking the blood so, she slashed his chest with a piece a bloodied piece of metal and poured her blood into the wound.

"Stefan what the fuck were you doing!" Caroline yelled

"Geez, stop talking!" he replied and walked away but she stood on his way

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You almost killed Matt!"

"Had I known you'd be here to succour him so soon and I would have killed him" he replied nonchalantly with blood dripping from his mouth and flashing her a bloodied smile

"What's gotten into you! Are you compelled?"

"Compelled by who you dumb shit? Can't I just kill someone without being lectured? Now I know how my brother feels!"

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing, this wasn't the Stefan she knew. He'd never do anything like this and his eyes... No, she would not lose another friend, no way! Yet, had she and Elena come later Matt would probably be dead. She couldn't help it. She punched Stefan in the face with all her strength sending him flying to the other wall.

The Salvatore vampire rubbed the back of his head and looked at the scene in front of him: Elena on the ground giving blood to Matt - that was awoken but still weak, blood on the ground and a very annoyed Caroline "What the hell?" he muttered "What happened?"

"Oh don't start with the 'I don't remember' crap Stefan!" Caroline responded

"Seriously, I don't remember. Did I do that to him?" Caroline gave him a 'duh' face "Oh... why?"

"I was hoping you'd tell us that Stefan" Elena said through gritted teeth, exhausted

"I do-"

"Don't know. Yea we heard that!" Caroline argued

"And what about you uh?" Elena asked Matt equally mad

"He's the one that came in like he owned the damned place and started the shit" the busboy defended

"I did?"

"And you couldn't try not to fight him?" Caroline asked

"I don't know, I mean I wanted to but before I knew we were fighting and.." he trailed off

"My shirt's soaked in blood" Stefan said

"Get over it!" Elena said "We have real issues on our hands, how come that the guys that walk around with a peace flag end up fighting and can't remember why?"

"That's a good point" Caroline added

"Why would you fight each other? It doesn't make sense!" Elena said.

Caroline started thinking: Matt and Stefan never wanted to fight unless it was to protect someone, they weren't the kind of guys itching to pick up a fight just because plus, Stefan would never hurt Matt like he did and the latter was smart enough not to fight a vampire on his own with only his humans hands. It just didn't make sense... What would they fight for? They hadn't any problems in the past or even now; although things were awkward between tem Stefan and Matt always seemed to get along but that stopped as soon as Stefonnie happened.

That's it! Bonnie did this.

"Unless we're dealing with a extremely pissed off former witch" Caroline stated

"No, she wouldn't do this" Matt said

"You're right, _our_ Bonnie wouldn't but _this_ Bonnie would" Elena retorted.

Without so much of a word, Stefan fled the scene leaving Elena, Caroline and a weak Matt Donovan with worried expressions.

* * *

**Larson's House**

"This is it, my house" Kia said when they arrived. It was a two stories Victorian house, and by the smell the outside had just been painted only a few days ago.

"It's gorgeous!" Bonnie lied. The house was just an annoying big, old, ancient house. She was more concerned with why Matt wasn't answering his phone. ' _Where the fuck are you?'_ she texted him _'You better get your ass here or god help me I'll kill her!'_

Kia opened the door and entered the house, Bonnie followed her and as soon as she was inside, she felt a a very strong presence, it was like a calling, a Summoning.

"My grandparents left for some old people gathering so pretend this is your home!"

"Grandparents?" Bonnie asked with the a furrowed brow

"Yeah, my parents will be in China for two months, you know business and shit"

"Yeah right" Bonnie replied with the fakest smile. She almost forgot that Kia's family was one of the richest families of the state, the girl had been bragging about that all the way long.

"So, where's Matt? I thought you said you had invited him" Kia said with a sad face, Matt had been her crush since 7th grade

"I just texted him and he said he's a bit late but he'll make it"

"I hope so, I have the biggest crush on him and when you said he actually wanted to have dinner with us I lost it, like totally!"

"Yea I know, I was there.. Anyways, tell me more about your family!" Bonnie pretended to be excited

"Well, originally, we came from Russia but after the war we moved to France and as the family business grew, we had to travel around the world and eventually we stayed in Mystic Falls"

"That's it?" Bonnie asked and Kia nodded. The freaking Summoning was getting louder and she wanted details as to why, among all the people in the world, the Larson ended up hiding her medallion? There was no way it could be just luck "So no creepy corpses in the closet or.. I don't know.. say hiding something really cool?"

Kia thought for short moments but ended up saying "No, I know it's boring but show me a family that isn't right?" she said smiling

"Right!" and that was all Bonnie could manage to say before Kia started talking about some nonsense shit again and, unfortunately, the Summoning was getting louder and louder and she couldn't concentrate on whatever Kia was saying! She tried to focus on the tv.

"... and then Cole, my ex-bff called me and Angie sluts! Can you believe him! He has such a nerve..."

Bonnie tuned out again as the Summoning was all she could hear at this point even though she tried to fight it at all costs in order to keep her façade. _Now I know how Stefan feels every time he has to fight not to drink human blood_ she thought.

One hour later, Bonnie decided she couldn't fight it anymore, she had to have to medallion now! Right now! "Where's the bathroom?" she asked a very entertained Kia

"Down the hall, on your left"

"Thanks" Bonnie replied

"Don't take too long we have more pink muffins to bake!" Kia shouted.

When Bonnie was sure Kia had restarted baking her stupid muffins and singing along to the loud music, she took her chance and followed the Summoning like a believer follows a priest. Minutes later, she was standing before an all black door with a golden door knob with deep, red veins. Carefully, she opened it and as soon as she did so the power that came blasting from the object almost knocked her out, however, she took several soundless steps closer and realized that the medallion was, in fact, a tiny flask of blood mixed with something gold. _That's weird..._ Nevertheless, she took it in her tiny hands and, suddenly, felt the urge to drink it as if her life depended on it, well, who was she to contradict nature? When she was about to drink the odd blood someone said "Don't do that"

Bonnie chuckled "Kia, aren't you a box full of surprises? You forgot to mention you were hiding a medallion in your home"

"Yeah, I also forgot to mention that though we left Russia, the training our family received was passed on through generations. So you can assume I'm pretty good with this baby" she said pointing her AK-47 to Bonnie

"Looks like we have a little hunter here"

"Wrong, I am Guardian, I am protecting that medallion"

"Guardians, never heard of such but I don't care because I'll take this and-" Kia shot her but Bonnie ducked "Oh, so you wanna do this the hard way. Your choice"

Bonnie desarmed her but the girl had a back-up knife and was able to slit her cheek "I will not let you feed that shit to Silas!"

Silas? What the fuck is she talking about?

"Silas? I don't care about Silas!" Bonnie shouted while pushing her to the floor

This seemed to stop Kia's upcoming assault "You don't? Then why the hell do you want it?"

"For myself of course!"

"Well I can let you do that either! You'll end up Killing someone innocent!"

"FYI I already killed so the petty little citizens of this damned place are safe" Bonnie replied

"I don't believe you" Kia spat

"Then it's your problem" Bonnie snapped "But I could help though"

"I don't need your help!"

"Oh really, that's why you lied with all your teeth when I asked about your parents?" Kia tensed "You have no idea where are they, have you?" Kia remained silent "Good job playing the Superficial girl but I can help you, all you have to do is let me drink this. I help you and I make you a better fighter, a better liar, a better everything"

"Can you really find my parents?" Kia asked fiercly

"I found someone everyone thought was dead, what makes you think I can't find them?"

"I still don't believe you" Kia replied

"And I don't believe in you too, guess we'll just have to make this work. Deal?" Bonnie said

"Deal, but son't expect me to be your little bi-"

"Yadda yadda let's go to what really matters" Bonnie said before gulping down the blood.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**The Weeknd - The Zone ft. Drake**

**Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?**

**Arctic Monkeys - R U Mine?**

**Evanescence - Lithium**

**Evanescence - My Immortal**

**Evanescence - Bring Me Back To Life**

**Nirvana - Where Did You Sleep Last Night**

**The Beatles - Let It Be**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! **


	11. Russian Roulette

**Disclaimer: These characters are the creative property of L.J. Smith and The CW except Angela Venegaz and Kia Larson (O.C). No copyright infringement is intended**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Russian Roulette_

**Mystic Falls Police Dpt.**

"Thank you for coming" Liz said

"What is so urgent?" asked a council member

"Is this about Bonnie?" asked another one

"We shouldn't be here" another stated "I'm leaving"

"Everyone calm down! As you can see we are in a room that no one outside the Police Department has any idea that exists, this room is only used in extreme situations and god knows that our current circumstances are extreme. This is why I called this meeting: we have to protect our children!" Liz explained

"She threatened to kill Megan! What is wrong with her? She knows Megan since they were 8!" a woman shouted desperate

"I know Mary, she threatened to kill all of our children" Liz said

"But I don't understand why would she do that? I know her since she was a baby and now she's a killer?"

"What's gotten into her?"

"Has she lost her mind?"

"Maybe we need to talk to her dad"

"But he's never around!"

Everyone was arguing and demanding to know why Bonnie changed so suddenly and was acting like a mass murderer. Liz wanted to know as well and although she knew she wasn't supposed to tell them the truth, she couldn't exactly leave these worried parents fearing for their children's future just like she was fearing Caroline's.

The meeting went from 0 to 100 really quick and before anyone realized accusations were dropping like rain drops and several fingers were being pointed to the Sheriff.

"If you did your job well, we wouldn't be in this position!"

"You are the Sheriff, do something to stop her before she stops my son's heart!"

"Are you even concerned? She did threaten your daughter too, DO SOMETHING!"

Liz found herself between a rock and a hard place. She knew they were right but what they didn't know was that this was, ultimately, her fault. Bonnie wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for her. She closed her eyes and tried to come up with some sort of a solution.

"You have to help us!"

Liz took a deep breath and images of Caroline were popping in her head. _Really, now's not the time to go down memory lane, I have decisions to make!_ Sadly, her mind didn't listen and, as if she was being punished for some kind of bad mistake she'd made, the images kept flooding her mind making it harder to swallow.

"Brian's graduating this year Liz and Brandon is turning 4 in two weeks, he can't die" a woman sobbed.

Liz opened her eyes, she had made her decision and she was not going back "I don't know what Bonnie is but she is stronger than vampires and she needs their blood to survive which means she's immortal. I know that she's here because she wants something, I don't know what but I intend finding out and when I do, I'll do everything in my power to prevent her from having it." everyone looked at each other confused but kept listening with a glint in their eyes "Ladies and gentleman, this is our town, it is our duty to protect it from the supernatural" _the bad ones,_ she wanted to add "I will not let her kill my daughter or any of your kids, I will protect our families at all costs."

"Guess she wasn't doing drugs after all Liz" the man accused "You could've told us the truth instead of lying"

"We can't worry about that Jeff, we have to find a way to stop her" a woman said

"Even if it means we kill her ourselves" a man said.

Liz wanted to protest because Bonnie did save her life and besides, she looked at her as her own daughter, but she wouldn't let her hurt her actual daughter.

"And how do we do that? We don't know what she is" someone said

"Maybe we can drug her, we have plenty of drugs in the hospital, and I can steal some" the man offered

"We have to be smart about this, if she finds out Liz unmasked her then all hells break loose"

"Be wise, we'll only strike when we know for sure she's about to attack us, until then we remain calm, let her think everything is going the way she planned"

"And when she does attack us we put her down" Amanda said

"It's settled then, this meeting is over" Liz concluded

* * *

**The Woods**

Damon woke up with his head pounding, his entire body was sore and for some reason, his clothes were glued to his body - probably because they were wet - and there was a sticky liquid on his face, chest and hands. Tentatively, he opened his eyes, first the right and then the left, everything was a bit blurry and when he focused his sight he realized he was in the middle of the woods. _What the hell?_ He thought. The handsome vampire tried to get up but was unable to do so, he tried again and again and finally, he gave up

_How did I end up here?_

He tried to remember something, anything from the previous day that could have lead him here yet, he came up with nothing. How was that even possible? One second he was talking to the Sheriff about Bonnie and her evil plans and on the next he was here, weak and wet. This was too fucking weird for his taste however, he couldn't just lay there and wait for his brother or someone to find him and bring him home. This made him wonder if he was in Mystic Falls, he looked around and inhaled the wild scent. _No, that can't be right_ He inhaled three times and realized, for his extreme sadness, that he wasn't in Mystic Falls.

"You've gotta be shitting me!" the vampire cursed after dragging himself to a near tree and leaning on it. He noticed that the sticky liquid was blood, probably his own blood, and his clothes were wet, just like he thought, but though most of it was water, there were some blood residues on his shirt and pants. For the first time he realized that he was barefoot and, as he looked around, his shoes seemed to be missing. "This is great! First I wake up in the middle of these forsaken woods with no clue of how that shit happened, and then I notice that my designer clothes are wet and with blood and now I'M FUCKING BAREFOOT! Thanks a lot God, Buddha or whoever is making the rules upstairs!" he yelled

He put his hand in his pocket in order to call Stefan but his pocket was empty "Great! Now what? Are you expecting me to walk all the way to Mystic Fucking Falls? Barefoot? FUCK YOU!" Damon shouted once again and, luckily, two hikers were nearby and when they heard all the screaming they rushed to Damon's location and when they saw the state where he was in, they tried to help him as much as they could.

"Are you ok?" the hiker asked

Damon was too pissed to be polite "Of course I'm okay, can't you see?"

"Hey, calm down, do you have any injuries?" the taller hiker asked

"Where am I?" Damon asked

"You're in The Redwood National Park, California"

"CALIFORNIA?! How the hell did I end up in freaking California?" Damon couldn't believe this was happening; this had to be a joke

"I don't know" the hiker chuckled "The real question is why you are in here? People aren't allowed to come this deep in the forest, they might get lost like you did"

The other hiker extended his hand to Damon in order to help him get up "I'm David and he's John, what's your name?" he asked once Damon was up

"Bruce"

"Well Bruce, we have to get you out of here. We're taking you back to civilization"

Damon had one thing on his mind and it was to get to Mystic Falls as fast as possible but he was weak as fuck so he needed help to get there. Obviously, he did the most rational thing and looked at the hiker that was helping him walk - so he wouldn't wobble - in the eye when he was sure the other hiker walking in front of them was talking on the phone. "As soon as we get out of here, you will tell your partner to fuck off and you'll drive me to Mystic Falls. When I get there you turn around and come back to sunny Cali and forget all about me"

"I will drive you to Mystic Falls and forget all about you" the hiker repeated hypnotized

"Good dog" Damon answered and decided that he'd compel the other hiker to forget about his existence as well. Notwithstanding, he couldn't stop thinking about how in this fucked up world he ended up in California! He'd have to figure that out later, now he had to make it to M.F.

* * *

**Donovan House**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Elena asked

"For the millionth time Elena, yes I'm fine" Matt replied

"I think it's better if we stay with you" the brunette said

"You've already spent the night here, both of you"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm worried with my _human_ best friend" Caroline spat "You can't be alone, what if Bonnie cooks up another evil plan and you actually get killed uh?"

"I can take care of myself" Matt defended feeling a little attacked by Caroline

"Matt, she's right. We don't know what Bonnie did last night and we can't leave you alone until we're 110% sure you're safe" Elena said

"Plus, where is she?" added Caroline

"I don't know, I don't exactly keep a track of her moves, in fact, I shouldn't be talking to you" the jock replied annoyed

"You what?" Elena exclaimed

"You heard it right, I shouldn't be talking to you, no I _can't_ talk to you"

"Oh please, please tell me this is not Bonnie's order!" the blonde spat and when Matt looked down she almost lost it "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! So now you're her dog or something?"

"Care!" Elena warned

"What, it's true! We should've never let him be our double agent because obviously his feelings are getting in the way!" she accused

"Oh excuse me if I am human and not some cold hearted vampire!" Matt yelled

"Hey! Both of you stop! What the hell, just stop fighting!" Elena yelled as well

"Oh let's all listen to the fair Elena!" Caroline shouted "Cause if you don't then she'll bitch about it to Damon!"

"Oh WHAT?" Elena yelled

"Why are you so surprised? She's right!" Matt responded in the same tone

"Why are you guys attacking me?" Elena asked

"Oh of course when we express our opinion we are hurting the princess's feelings! GET OVER YOURSELF!"

"You're the one to talk Caroline!" Matt argued

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked

Things escalated pretty quickly and Elena couldn't understand how that had happened! They were talking about Matt's safety and now they were yelling at each other, what in the world was going o-

"Aarrghhh!" she yelled

The blonde vampire had stabbed Elena on the shoulder and Matt just rolled his eyes but he wasn't okay with Caroline attacking him so he went to the kitchen, grabbed several knives and soaked them in vervain including a big one and stabbed Caroline's hand.

"Shiiit!" the girl exclaimed, she was ready to take Matt's head off his shoulders but Elena managed to snap her friend's neck. She looked at Matt and his stare was cold and, for moments, she thought he would try to take her out.

"Matt" she warned

"Now that Caroline's out you can finally have all the attention, let's make your wish come true" he spat before throwing another knife at Elena's face. The vampire quickly deviated but she wasn't expecting another flying knife and, this time, it hit her right in her back and Matt smiled in victory and threw her another knife at her stomach. The girl cried in pain and Matt wasted no time as he wrapped his hands around her throat and choke her. Elena struggle with him and tried to push him away without hurting him but she was failing.

Why were they even fighting? That was so OOC of them! It was just like the previous night when Matt and Stefan fought...

_Light Bulb!_

They thought Bonnie had been the one to instigate the fight even if she wasn't there physically, they thought she had done something that made them act like that but now Elena was even surer that Bonnie had done something not only to Stefan and Matt but to Caroline too... Her friend wasn't like this, scratch that, her _friends_ weren't like this. She started seeing black dots and decided enough was enough and punched Matt, he fell on the floor unconscious and Elena muttered sarcastically "Shit just got real... awesome"

* * *

**Klaus' Mansion**

His head was spinning and, for a moment, he thought he would actually pass out. Klaus had arrived Mystic Falls one hour ago and he was still at loss of how in the world he'd find that freaking medallion. Why was it so important anyways? He had no idea why and why hadn't he asked what was the purpose of that medallion? Oh, right, he was too busy acting tough and macho while, in reality, he was shitting his pants.

Right now, none of that mattered, he was in this fucked up town for a specific reason yet that specific reason was too damn hard to find. Even after calling every single contact he had, the stupid medallion's whereabouts was yet to be determined. Nevertheless, he tried another contact hoping he could help him.

"Yes, a medallion" the hybrid said "If I knew where it was I wasn't calling you Jonah! No... yes... I already told you that I need it and that's all you need to know!" Klaus was fuming, not even Jonah knew about the medallion "No! Jonah if you can't help me just say so and stop asking me questions!"

"Fine, I can't help you! But why-" Jonah responded on the other end of the line.

That was all Klaus needed to hear, the hybrid hung up and cursed "Bloody hell, what now?" and, as if magic, his phone started ringing again and Klaus answered straight away not even bothering seeing the ID number "What!" he answered annoyed

"Hello boy, it has come to my knowledge that you're looking for a particular artifact, am I correct?" the British accented male asked

"Who the hell are you?"

The man ignored Klaus' question and said "What you're looking for is in Mystic Falls but in order to find it you may want to seek the help of a former witch"

"Why are y-"

"There are only two medallions hidden in Mystic Falls, one has been found and the other lies where it all began. Find the girl and she'll help you get what you want"

"I will find the girl"

"Yes, you will find her; she's with a Guardian just outside town. The clock's ticking, hurry up"

Click.

Klaus started moving; he left his house and drove until he reached his destiny.

* * *

**100 Miles Outside Mystic Falls**

Kia sat on the chair waiting for Bonnie to wake up. After she had passed out, Kia had brought her to the basement of this abandoned factory and tied her up to an old iron pole. Kia checked her watch, 9.30 am, Bonnie had been out for exactly 11 hours, how was that possible? Shouldn't she be dead or at least awake? Kia quickly pushed those questions aside as she unzipped her weapon's bag, the one she hid in the factory. While she was counting down her guns and knives her mind flew back to when Bonnie drank the medallion.

_Bonnie downed the red golden liquid, it tasted like blood, metal and something she couldn't name, it was quite disgusting actually. Before she knew, Bonnie was on the floor, writhing in pain and clutching her head._

_'Humm... This is a nice surprise' Kia thought_

_Bonnie couldn't even manage to keep her eyes open and when she tried to get up, she failed miserably. It was like her all of her blood vessels were being popped simultaneously - that shit hurt! The pain was so unbearable that her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Kia could swear she had seen something black; however, she didn't delve on it because Bonnie was throwing up violently, it seemed like she was trying to throw up her own guts - ew. As soon as she stopped throwing up, Bonnie looked up as to ask for Kia's help but the latter took several steps back so rapidly she hit the wall. Bonnie's eyes had several black veins and her iris wasn't green anymore, it was red. A millisecond later, the former witch was out; her body was lying limp on the floor. The Guardian didn't even waste any time taking advantage of situation as she, with a lot of struggle, put Bonnie on the back of her jeep and drove her to one of the city's abandoned buildings_

When Bonnie started moving and making weird sounds, Kia snapped back to reality "You took one hell of a nap"

"Why the fuck am I tied up?" Bonnie growled when she found out she couldn't move much

"What? You thought you'd bring my parents up and then we'd be partners in crime? Get real" Kia answered coldly

"You didn't answer my question" the other stated

"Maybe I don't want to, maybe I should be the one asking questions"

Bonnie chuckled "You know what? I wasn't gonna help you find your parents, as soon as I had what I wanted I was going to kill you, very violently, but now, I will find your parents, kill them and post their slashed bodies pictures all over your Facebook wall. Hell, maybe they'll be my new profile pic"

"You think I give a damn about them?" Kia was the one chuckling this time "It's always been me, myself and I, would I even care about what you do to them?"

"Fine, then don't care, I'll still do it anyways."

"Why are you here Bonnie?" Kia asked

"Soul searching, loneliness, homesickness," she replied "Pick one" Kia smiled and tased her "BITCH! What the hell was that shit for?!"

"Answer the damn question!" Kia yelled

"Nope." was Bonnie's answered and Kia tased her again "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy killing you slowly"

"You are not in control here, I am and I wanna know what you are up to!" Kia was losing her patience and played with her 2B-P-25 firearm, her favorite and of course it was Russian, just like her.

"Everyone does these days" Bonnie joked and Kia shot her in the arm "You little wench! What if you took my arm out?!" she yelled

"You're lucky I didn't then" Kia smiled

"When I break free, and I will, you'll regret the day you were born!"

"I already do. Now, the only thing you have to do is answer my questions and I won't use this baby" she glanced her bag full of firearms "Or any of those babies"

Before Kia had the chance to resume her interrogation, Klaus disarmed her and threw her to the floor. "What the hell!" Kia complained

"Sorry love, but I need this girl" Klaus said while untangling Bonnie

"Whatever you want to do with me you can forget it" Bonnie snapped

"I don't think so, you see-" he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Kia shot him but he threw the gun to the floor and held her hands behind her back "And who are you?"

"None of your business, vampire"

"It's hybrid actually" Bonnie said "For someone soo fucken savvy you are kinda dumb. Don't you do your homework?"

"Fuck you!" Kia shouted

Klaus positioned himself behind Kia so he could still both hold her hands behind her back and look at Bonnie "I need you to do something with me"

"Is that a pick-up line? Cause if it is, I gotta tell you Klaus, you got no game"

Klaus looked at her annoyed "I'm not in the mood for games Bonnie. I need you to help me finding something"

"What?"

"Can't really say now" Klaus said

"Oh, we have an audience. Well you can say it because she's dead anyways" Bonnie responded

Klaus shrugged "I need to find a medallion"

"Oh you're a tad bit too late." Bonnie walked closer to them "I got there first so, yeah, sorry" she mocked

"You WHAT? Where is it? Give it to me now!"

"Well, currently, it's in my bloodstream and I doubt that if you cut me open it will shine like a diamond to you, so there goes your plan"

"I need it!" he growled. He was so angry that he actually wanted to cut Bonnie but Kia was standing in his way so he prepared to break her neck. The girl struggled with the hybrid but she was only human and he was a fucking hybrid! She had to find a way out.

"What if I told you there was another medallion?" Kia tried

"Cute, but that's not going to save your life" Bonnie said

"Actually, tell me more about it" Klaus said with hope in his eyes

"You believe her?" Bonnie asked incredulous

"It's my only option now"

"Do you want to know where the other medallion is or do you want to chat a bit more?" Kia asked

"You should work on your attitude but hey I'm not the one with hands wrapped around my neck" Bonnie replied

Kia gulped down "I'll talk but only if you get your hands off of me" Klaus was so desperate; he really didn't want Caroline to die so he did as Kia said. "There are more medallions scattered around the world, I don't know where they are, but I know they're real. I know that there's one here in Mystic Falls but its exact location is still a mystery to me"

"So, basically, you know there's another medallion here but you don't know where it is?" Kia nodded "Then why the hell do we need you then?" Bonnie asked with a creepy smile

"Because I can help you find it, I know I can"

Klaus looked at her in the eye "If you don't you'll be at the bottom of the ocean." he now spoke to the two girls "We have exactly 4 hours and 35 minutes, let's move"

"I'll meet you at your house Klaus" Bonnie said

"No, you have to come with us!" he ordered

"I'm not one of your hybrid zombies or whatever the fuck it is that they are, I have my shit to do and it's not because you're here that I'll drop everything to follow you!" with that said she left

* * *

**Bennett House**

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the sight of Stefan standing in the door step, she tried to walk past him but the young Salvatore grabbed her wrist "Really? You're going to pretend I'm not here?"

She sighed "Stefan I don't have time for your shit" and freed herself from his hold

"Why did you do that?"

She faced him as she asked "Stefan don't you have anything else to do? Like, I don't know brood around or kiss Elena's ass?"

"You know damn well that ship has sailed long ago. But I wanna know what you did to us"

Bonnie was really tired, her day was already full of drama, she had shit to get done and it was only 10.30 a.m. So, she ignored him and entered the house and slammed the door on his face, because Stefan was unable to come in he decided to shout. "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME AND MATT FIGHT? I ALMOST KILLED HIM!"

That statement got her attention; she opened the door "Are you high or something? I did not make you and Matt fight"

Stefan rolled his eyes, he knew Bonnie was an excellent liar these days "Oh, c'mon Bonnie, you can't lie to me, I know you did it"

"No, I didn't, I leave that uncreative shit for people like you and your brother" she replied acidly

"Bonnie" Stefan warned "Don't play games with me"

Bonnie stepped outside and gave her ex an head-to-toe look "You arouse me Stefan" she came closer to him "You always knew where the right spot was" she winked "But if you touch Matt again, I'll take your heart out and feed it to you"

He reacted by pushing her against the wall but Bonnie smirked "Remember, I'm the girl between us and if I start shouting you'll be in a shitload of trouble"

"You don't scare me Bonnie, I know you better than anyone else." he replied with a shrug

Bonnie cleared her throat and screamed "HELP, HELP, HE WANTS TO KILL ME!"

Stefan quickly let go of her but this time she was the one holding him to her and several people starting gathering around wanting to know what was happening "Bonnie what the hell, stop it!"

"LET GO OF ME STEFAN" she cried "PLEASE, HELP ME!"

One brave man, in his fifties, probably, punched Stefan and when the latter tried to tell the man that it was a misunderstood, his hands balled into fists and he punched the man several times until he was bleeding. Everyone was panicking and another two men tried to take Stefan down but he merely kicked them away.

Seconds later, an ambulance and Sheriff Forbes were in the scene, she was flabbergasted to say the least. When the officers hand cuffed Stefan, she looked at him and questioned "Stefan, what happened?"

"Bonnie happened" was his reply after taking a quick glance at her and noticing she was smiling. The bitch!

After Sheriff Forbes told everyone to clear the site, she walked towards the 'victim' with an accusatory look "Of course you're behind this, can't you just leave us out of your plans for one day?"

"Oh, this wasn't planned, I just improvised. I was quite good actually" she sounded proud of herself while Liz was sick to her stomach

"You and Stefan used to be so in love, why are you doing this to him?"

"Don't look at me like that! Like I said I didn't plan this _exactly_ scenario for him, I was going to put him out for a while in a much more fierce way, but lock him up will do"

"You're not the Bonnie I know anymore" Liz said and she sounded disappointed

Bonnie tried to tame her laughter with every fiber in her body but was unable to do so "You amuse me Liz. After all, you should be grateful, I mean I did save your pathetic life" Bonnie rolled her eyes and finally went inside leaving Liz standing there with guilt written all over her features.

When she was inside Bonnie fished out her iPhone from her back pocket and called one of her contacts. "So, have you found her?"

"No"

"No? What do you mean 'NO'?"

"She's a hard bitch to find!" she complained

"And I'm a hard bitch to please! I thought you said you could do the job Hannah!" Bonnie yelled

"I'm doing everything I can but it's like she vanished in thin air!"

"Try harder or you'll be the one disappearing!" she hung up and fell backwards on the bed. "I will find you, even if it's that last thing I do, but I will find you. Mark. My. Words."

* * *

**Donovan House**

"She did what?" Caroline asked her mother

 _"She framed Stefan and now he's locked up"_ Liz answered on the other end of the line

"Can't you move some strings and get him out?"

_"Unfortunately no Caroline, she made quite the scene and Stefan... I don't know what got into him; he punched some poor man until his face was full of blood and kicked another two men. It's all very strange"_

"It's not strange mom, it's Bonnie, she's doing this, she's messing with our heads" Caroline replied gripping her phone tighter

Liz sighed; she really had her hands full for today _"I'll see what I can do about Stefan. Oh, and you better come by, you, Elena and Damon though I have no idea where he is"_

"What?"

 _"Yeah, I've been calling him but I got nothing so far. Anyways, I have to go, take care honey, all of you_ " Liz advised

"We will and be careful mom. Love you, bye" Caroline faced Elena and Matt "It happened again, we almost killed each other Matt"

"Really, I had no idea!"

"If it Elena hadn't stopped us god knows what might have happened! I HATE THIS!" Caroline whined

"You think I like this?" Matt replied

"Oh no, no, no! NO FIGHTING!" Elena yelled looking at her friends "This is getting out of control and we have to do something before we end up killing each other! But first, Caroline, what happened with Stefan?"

"Apparently, Bonnie managed to get him arrested and he hurt three people" the blonde responded

"Arrested?" Matt questioned puzzled

"Yes and my mom told us to go to the station" Caroline pointed to Elena "You, me and Damon"

When Caroline mentioned Damon, Elena checked her phone realized he hadn't returned any of her calls or texts - that was new and given the things that were going on in this town, it was rather alarming. "He hasn't replied my texts, calls, tweets, nothing!"

"Tweets?" Matt asked

"I was being sarcastic. Something's going on" she said nervously

"Stefan's locked up, Damon has yet to give us some sign he's alive, Stefan almost killed you yesterday, me and you almost killed each other and, somehow, the only one unimpaired is Bonnie. How the heck did that happened? "

"This town's a freaking mess" Matt said

Elena took a deep breath, led them to the living room and clapped her hands together "I've been thinking: we have no clue why Bonnie's back and we don't know what she's going to do next right?"

"Yeah so?" Caroline queried

"She's clearly doing something to all of you, it's like you get in a trance or something and can't snap out of it unless you lose your conscience." Caroline motioned the doppelgänger to elaborate "Well, I think I know someone who can help us"

"Who?"

"Lucy" Elena answered

"Who the hell is Lucy?" Matt wanted to know

"She is Bonnie's cousin and she used to help Katherine but now she's a free agent" the brunette explained

"And you know that how exactly?" Caroline asked

"Bonnie told me at the time but this Lucy person can help us!" Elena said sure of herself

"How would she help us? She's a witch and Bonnie's something more powerful than that" Caroline jumped in

"We have to try, at least try Care"

Matt was not liking this, at all. Bonnie specifically told him that he couldn't be with anyone of the gang and now here he was plotting against her. He really must have a death wish. Plus, Bonnie was his only chance to find his father, he couldn't just throw that over the window because she was... you know, wrecking havoc all over the freaking town!

"Okay, I'll talk to my mom and see if she can help us contact Lucy"

Matt balled his large hands into fists, he really had to sabotage this plan, and he could not let them go through this. He just couldn't.

"Matt are you ok?" Elena asked when she noticed his knuckles had turned white; she placed her hand over his.

"I'm fine." was all that left his mouth

"We have to be really careful about this, Bonnie cannot know or she'll kill us and I do not wanna die!" Caroline replied

"Let's get started then" Elena said

* * *

**Klaus Mansion**

"You've been staring at that piece of paper for 20 minutes now; it's not going to whisper the location of the other medallion!" Klaus growled.

After they left the factory, Klaus drove Kia back to her house because she claimed she had a book that mentioned the location of the artifact, she ripped page that had the information she wanted and Klaus drove them to his house. He was pacing and waiting for her to do something other than just staring at the bloody paper!

Suddenly, Kia jumped in the couch and said "I got it, I got it!"

"Do you mind sharing?"

"I can't read it though but I think this is it"

Klaus took the paper out of her hands and found out it was written in another language, great "How do you know this is it? It might be a cookie recipe for all we know"

"I have a strong feeling that it's what we need to find the medallion" she replied crossing her arms

"You have a 'strong feeling', I'm doomed." he put the paper in front of her eyes "Read it or die; my patience's wearing thin love"

"I can't but-"

Klaus wrapped his hand around her and was about to snap her neck when Bonnie barged in "So, have we made progress?"

"Can you read it?" Klaus handed Bonnie the paper

She inspected it before replying "It's a really old, dead language, _Akkadian_ , it says: _'_ _It lies where it all began'_ whatever that shit means"

Klaus let go of Kia "So you were right after all. But now we need to decipher what it means"

"It lies where it all began" Kia repeated "Maybe it's referring to the beginning of the human race?"

"No, this is supernatural shit, no humans." Bonnie replied

"Maybe it's referring to the beginning of all things supernatural?"

"No, Mystic Falls is too boring for that. Seriously, you help if you're not distracting us with your worthless assumptions"

"Hey, just trying to help here!" Kia snapped

"The medallion is in Mystic Falls and I assure you this wasn't the beginning of the supernatural. Witches and werewolves used to live here back when I was human, that is true but they also used to live in Africa and Asia" Klaus said

"Shit, that's it!" Bonnie exclaimed

"Elaborate Bonnie" the hybrid demanded

"It lies where it all began, it's so fucking obvious! It's referring to the beginning of vampires!" she clarified "I mean Esther did turn you while you were living here"

It actually made sense. Klaus smiled "You see Bonnie, this is why I like you; you actually use your brain just like-" he stopped talking before he said something he didn't want. That made Bonnie chuckle, she knew exactly what he was thinking, or better yet, of whom he was thinking.

"We have to go to those caves where your family's history is written on the walls" she said leaving his house.

"Why do I have to come with you again?" Kia asked when Klaus started the engine

"Because if you are bullshitting us then I get to kill you and no one will find your body" Klaus shrugged

"Why do you need this medallion so badly?" Bonnie asked

"Why did you need yours" the hybrid asked back

"Because it makes me hotter, your turn"

"Hybrid things" he simply replied

"Whatever, I just want to get this over with so I can back to my evil affairs"

Twenty minutes later, Klaus announced they had arrived their destination and, for Kia's sadness, he forced her to go with them inside the damned caves. When they got to the cave that finally mattered Klaus stop abruptly holding Kia against his chest.

"Why are we stopping?" the latter asked

"Vampires can't go in and you're not leaving my sight" he responded and Kia rolled her eyes.

Bonnie was honestly surprised she could go inside the cave because she honestly believe she was part vampire or something - because she fed from their blood - yet, the girl easily walked in and looked around to see if anything caught her eye. So far everything looked as boring as her shit, she started kicking the rocks and touching the walls.

"Are you trying to bring this place down?" Kia interrogated rather annoyed

"Shut her up" Bonnie told Klaus. After kicking every damn rock and touching every inch of the walls, Bonnie noticed that there was a strange symbol on the bottom of the wall, she narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what it was but after looking at it for one minute she gave up, she didn't even want the medallion; nevertheless, she pressed her palm against it and it revealed a small red stone with silver veins, the stone was so small it looked like a pill. She grabbed it and showed it to Klaus "Got it"

"Good, now step outside so I can have it"

"And that would benefit me how exactly?" Bonnie twisted his game in her favor

"It doesn't"

"Klaus, I want hybrids, at least two"

"This isn't a negotiation! Give me that Bonnie!" he yelled

"I want two very loyal hybrids, and they better be strong. You can deliver them in a... week maybe? Though it would be helpful if you delivered them earlier" she continued ignoring him

"Bonnie I will kill you!" he shouted

"I'd like to see you try. Now, you give me two hybrids and I give you this. Bear in mind that if I don't have what I asked for I'll hunt down your little sister and take her heart out!"

"What makes you think I'm scared of you? I'm my own master! And you don't stand a chance against my sister"

"I wouldn't be so sure Klaus. And _your_ sister doesn't have a chance against _me_ you know why? Because I'm all powered up now, no one can take me down. So about those hybrids"

"This is my last warning Bonnie, give that to me or I'll kill her!"

"Do that and Rebekah and Caroline go sleep with the fish." she leaned against the wall "All I'm asking for is two fucking hybrids and you have tons of them!"

Klaus ran his hand through his hair, his time was running short and he couldn't waste any of his remaining time with Bonnie "Fine, two hybrids, noted. Give me that"

"I said loyal _and_ strong hybrids"

"Fine! Just give it to me!"

"Just remember of what'll happen to both Beks and Care if you don't deliver my hot hybrids" she threatened using their pet names mockingly

"Just give it to me" Bonnie stepped out of the cave and handed him the medallion, as soon as she did so he disappeared leaving the two girls standing there.

"I believe we have some business to settle" Bonnie said before punching Kia and dragging her out the caves altogether by the hair, ignoring the girl's screams and threats.

When they were out there was no sign of Klaus or his car, she didn't care. Bonnie threw Kia against a tree and kicked her stomach several times. "It's been a while since I've beaten someone" she suddenly remembered that earlier that week she had fought Stefan at the Salvatore Boarding house "Oh, right, I lied. Well, I'll enjoy this either way" she kicked the girl some more and kneed beside her "You little bitch, you hurt me today" The girl coughed blood "You shot me not once but twice and even tied me up! You're a badass," she grabbed Kia's face "But I'm the real OG" Kia spat her blood all over Bonnie's face. She cleaned it, slapped her leaving a nasty red stain on Kia's cheek "Be a good girl and maybe you won't end up at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. You see, we need each other"

* * *

**Mystic Falls Detention Center**

"Stefan, those people you hurt are in the hospital right now, I don't think they're dropping the charges anytime soon and if they did you're still stuck in here because of Bonnie" Caroline said

"No shit Caroline" he replied

"First, you and Matt, then me and Matt, next it's gonna be me and Elena"

"You and Matt?" Stefan asked

"Yeah, it happened earlier today. But we have to find a way to get you out"

"Well, I'm sure Damon can come up with something" Stefan suggested

"The only problem is we don't know where he currently is" Caroline informed

"What? What happened?"

"You're asking me? I have no idea! I haven't seen him since that day when we were all at the Boarding House"

"I was with him yesterday; I went home after Bonnie attacked us. We talked for a few minutes and..." he trailed off

"What?" Caroline asked alarmed and when he didn't answer she tried again "Stefan, what happened then?"

"I… I don't remember. After talking to him I remember you yelling at me because I almost killed Matt, but I don't remember anything that might've happened before that"

Caroline sat down on the cold floor "That means that you spent a good part of the day without being you _you_ since I had to punch you back to reality. This is some weird shit"

"Tell me about it. But it even gets weirder"

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked

"I don't think Bonnie's the one doing this" he said

"Of course it's her Stefan! This is the kind of evil she would do; don't let her fool you because she will kill you with no mercy!"

Stefan was a bit startled by Caroline's burst, something wasn't right "Caroline I went to her house today because I wanted to confront her and she told me she wasn't doing this"

"Oh and let's all believe her because she's so reliable and trustworthy these days!" she got up "She's going to get you killed and don't expect me to save your ass when the time comes because I'll be running for my life!"

Stefan stood up as well "Caroline! You know, it's funny that you had a change of heart so quickly because earlier this week, when Bonnie arrived, you wanted me to defend her when Klaus threatened to kill her just before he left town! Just stop and let's think this through"

"Stefan, you can think all you want but I'm all up for some action. Just like Matt, you're letting your feelings get in the way!"

"No, I'm not Caroline but we can't be impulsive, we have to be smart which is why we have to think" he explained but Caroline wasn't listening

"I'm not being impulsive, I'm being productive Stefan! She threatened to kill us and yesterday she stabbed both of us! You can-"

Stefan stopped listening; Caroline was acting very violently and talking about her best friend in an unfriendly way. The cheerleader seemed to be on edge lately, she was more annoying and extremely rude and she had definitely forgotten her filter because she was not holding back her thoughts on all things regarding Bonnie. It was like she wasn't the usual optimistic Caroline and she wasn't the same Caroline she was when the week started, it was as if she had lost her mind.

 _Shit, shit, shit_ , Stefan thought.

He wasn't dealing with their Caroline; someone was messing with her head again. "Caroline" he tried

"Just don't" she interrupted him "Don't expect me to sit around and _think_ when a mass murderer wants my head, actually both of our heads but you don't seem too preoccupied about that. Good luck _thinking_!" she left and the young Salvatore put his head between his hands, he had to find a way to warn Liz or Elena about Caroline but he was locked up!

 _You're a vampire for fucks sake, I'm sure you can do more than compel people and eat them_ , his mind said.

Stefan recalled that vampires that shared the same bloodline could communicate through telepathy so he tried to open his mind as much as he could so he could reach Elena.

_This better work_

The vampire seemed to forget that this was Mystic Falls where things don't always go as planned...

* * *

**Salvatore Boarding House**

Elena put a map on the table and her phone beside it "So, have you got anything?"

 _"No, Elena I have to go but I can recommend you my colleague Samuel and he can help you"_ Liz offered

"Thank you, is he around?"

_"Yes that's why I told you he could help. I'll put him on the phone, just wait a second"_

While she was waiting, Elena nibbled her pen. Last time she had seen Damon was yesterday morning before going to school and he never mentioned anything about leaving town, which made her think he didn't leave willingly, he had been taken. That's why she was at the Boarding House and not at the Police Station, she was looking for some evidence that could lead to where Damon was and maybe, with some luck, she would find who had taken him. Sadly, so far she hadn't found anything, everything was the same; nothing was shattered or out of place, and that was terrifying. However, she had to stay strong and push aside all bad thoughts; she just had to concentrate on getting her bad boy back.

_"Elena Gilbert?"_

"Yes, it's me."

 _"This is Samuel Brown talking; I'm responsible for the Missing Person Unit. Sheriff Forbes had already informed me about this case earlier."_ the man said

"Well?"

_"We tracked down the GPS on his phone and it is in the New York harbor"_

"New York?!"

_"Yes ma'am"_

_'Oh shit'_ the doppelgänger thought. Either way she marked the place on the map

_"We contacted the New York Police Dpt. are they are searching for a body."_

"A body..." she sighed "You won't find a body there, he's not dead; he's just missing" she pointed out "What about his credit card? Did you register any activity?"

_"We are working on it ma'am"_

"And what about sightings? Someone must've seen him"

_"You should come by and give us a detailed description or bring a picture of the missing gentleman"_

"I will, and officer, if you have any news please tell me no matter the time."

_"Yes ma'am."_

"Thank you" she hung up. She rolled up her sleeves and tamed her hair in a simple ponytail. "Ok, so you were in Mystic Falls" she circled the name on the map "And somehow your phone ended up in New Fucking York" she linked the two cities and put her pen on her mouth again.

Whoever took him went all the way to the apple city and threw Damon's phone in the river. Why? It didn't make any sense! Damon had done a lot of shit before coming to MF, that was fact but why would someone kidnap him and maybe throw his body in the river now? And why hadn't Damon tried to fight his kidnaper or kidnappers?

"I'm missing something" she stated and tried a different perspective "If I wanted to kill someone I would do so without going all the way to NY and drop his phone in the freaking river!" even when she said it out loud it still didn't make any sense. "Think Elena, you have a brain give it some use!" She looked at the map again, why New York? It was so damn random!

The girl fixed herself some scotch and drank it slowly. _'New York Mystic Falls, New York Mystic Falls, New York Mystic Falls. Nope, still doesn't make sense! I have to stop distracting myself with-'_

"HOLY SHIT!" she dropped the cup and the shattered glass decorated the floor "This is just a distraction, that's why his phone's in NY. Whoever took him wanted us to think Damon was dead and they wanted us to go to NY just to make us waste time running across the country!" she was excited but this didn't mean that Damon was safe; it only meant that he wasn't dead. "Okay, I need to make some calls and then go to the station. We will find him!" she listed but then realized she was alone and quickly headed out the door.

* * *

**Mystic Falls Police Dpt.**

"What is she doing here?" a council member asked

"I have no idea" Liz responded

"I called this meeting because we have a threat in our town: Bonnie Bennett" Caroline said "We have to take that threat out"

Liz looked at Caroline as if she was crazy "Caroline, we agreed we'd only do something if she attacked us"

"She freaking stabbed me, that's something! Plus, she wants your kids' heads, do you honestly believe that I'll sit around and wait for her to strike?"

"Let the adults handle this, kid" a man said

"Vampire, please" Caroline said cockily

"Caroline stop!" Liz yelled. What the hell was wrong with her daughter?

"Vampire?"

"Liz... what is going on?!" another man demanded

"I'm a vampire but I'm a good one, we have to protect ourselves from Bonnie!" Caroline stated

"You're no longer Caroline, I'm disappointed Liz"

"You live with a vampire? How dare you talk about protecting this town when you're living with the devil?"

Liz couldn't answer, she was too shocked to do so but Caroline, on the other hand, was more than willing to give them answers "Oh please! I've been doing a lot for this town since I was turned than you did all your life! Have you ever wondered why all the incidents vampire related seem to solve themselves? It was me, I'm protecting this town too so shut the fuck up and listen!" everyone stopped talking immediately "I know Bonnie better than anyone and I say we take her down, tonight"

"Caro-" Liz tried but her daughter shushed her

"We need something strong enough to take her out. Anyone got ideas, cause I have a few but they're all too violent"

"I suggest we stick to the drugs plan" a man said

"Care to elaborate, I wasn't here"

"Well, _Caroline_ , I suggested we drugged her"

"And then what? And how would you even do that? She's supernatural and you're human!"

"Well" the man said embarrassed "We're working on it"

"That's not enough! I want something that will guarantee us that Bonnie won't kill us"

"Then what do you propose?" a woman asked

Caroline thought for a few moments "Take her head out"

"WHAT?" several people said

"Yes, let's decapitate her. I haven't seen anyone running around killing people without a head"

Liz was scared of her own daughter and her head was spinning really fast. She started seeing black dots. She passed out.

* * *

**Larson House**

Kia was cleaning the blood of her face while Bonnie just stood there watching her "Are you done?" the latter asked

"It's a miracle that I'm still standing so please let me take my time!" she said rudely

"Hurry up; we have a party to attend" Bonnie said wiggling her brows

"I can barely move I won't go to a shitty party. Not with you anyways"

In a second Bonnie was behind Kia with her nails digging the girl's neck "You are coming to the party I planned for you and you're going to like it!" Kia put her hand on her lower back and Bonnie grabbed her "I took all the knives and guns you carry around with you so, just obey me"

"You're even bitchier and crazier than I thought, you're disgusting!"

"Thank you" the other replied honestly and let go of her

"Why do you need me?"

"I'll tell you all about it when you're grown up"

"I'm serious Bonnie!"

"Don't yell at me Kia. Ever" Bonnie rummaged around Kia's closet and took a cute, bluish tank top "It's cute. You should wear it"

The Guardian rolled her eyes for the millionth time "Bonnie, I'm not some lame young girl; I want to know where we're going right now"

Bonnie ignored her "You should pair it with these black shorts and those heels. And we're going to a party just outside town"

"Why?"

"Aren't full of questions"

"One can never know with you. You don't do things just for shits and giggles, you do it with a purpose, and it's all part of your master plan" Kia said

"I'm glad you know me so well"

"I'm a Guardian with military training; I'm good at reading people."

"Good, because I will need those skills but for now just get ready" Bonnie retorted, checking her iPhone

Twenty minutes later, Kia was ready and when she noticed that Bonnie wasn't leaving town she questioned "I thought the party was outside town"

"And it is"

"Then why aren't we leaving town?"

"I'm the one driving and I've decided that we need to make a little stop"

Kia knew this wasn't good at all but she had nothing to do with it so she just looked outside the window.

"C'mon let's go" Bonnie said when they arrived their destiny

"Mystic Falls Police Dpt." Kia read "Who pissed you off?"

"Council members and a blonde hoe" Bonnie answered and motioned Kia to follow her.

Bonnie opened the door and the people inside the room were unable to move "Wow, you were actually stupid enough to plot behind me back. Y'all are a bunch of fake people!" she accused dramatically

"We're protecting ourselves cause you decided to kill us all" Caroline spat

"And what's wrong with that?" Bonnie almost whined

"I like living"

"Newsflash, you're a vampire! You're already dead honey!" Caroline broke Bonnie's neck but it went back to place "BITCH!" she moved so fast that Caroline didn't even realized what was happening until she heard Liz gasp, Bonnie had ripped her heart out and threw it to Caroline's face. "Enjoy it. Who's next?" People started screaming and running for their lives yet Bonnie finished them all.

Kia wanted to feel sorry for these people but they were naive and stupid for scheming Bonnie's demise. They should've been smarter about it. She looked at Caroline staring at the heart in her hands with her face blank.

"Really?" Bonnie complained and when Kia eyed her, she clarified "I got blood on my shirt. Guess we're gonna go back to your house and find something for me"

"Uh nope"

"Yes, your clothes are slutty enough!" Bonnie argued

"So are yours!"

"Sometimes I hate being a girl" Bonnie complained leaving the room. Only Bonnie and Kia would argue over clothes after Bonnie killing 10 people.

* * *

**WHAT IS HAPPENING? WHO'S PLAYING WITH EVERYONE'S MINDS? AND HOW DID DAMON END UP IN SUNNY CALI? STAY TUNNED!**

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**C4 Pedro Ft. Big Nelo - Baby Tu Sabes**

**Guns N' Roses - Don't Cry 1987 Version**

**Guns N' Roses - November Rain**

**Frank Ocean - Bad Religion**

**Frank Ocean - Pink Matter ft. Andre 3000**

**Frank Ocean - Thinking Bout You - SNL**

**Ellie Goulding - High For This (The Weeknd Cover)**

**Lana Del Rey - West Coast**

**Lana Del Rey - Ultraviolence**


End file.
